<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darker Angels, Darker Serpents by KiaraMGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398530">Darker Angels, Darker Serpents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey'>KiaraMGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crime Boys AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, An AU of an AU, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Strength Kink (Good Omens), Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), Darkish Crowley, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Getting Together, He's still a bit soft, If you've read the original you know what to expect, M/M, Mob boss Aziraphale, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), The Sexual Tension is Off the Charts for these Boys, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Violence, mob boss Crowley, possessive Aziraphale, they're on opposite sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easy to look at Crowley and see a flash bastard. A reckless rich boy with more power than he knows what to do with. It's what most of the world sees, and for the most part they are correct. But Anthony Crowley is also the head of the Demons, London's second largest crime syndicate. </p><p>When he decides to challenge his rival crime boss, Mr. Fell, he's sure he can handle anything he throws his way. Unfortunately for Crowley, he wasn't expecting Mr. Fell to be like THAT. Ferocious and clever and, well, beautiful. He's also more than a little bit terrifying. But Crowley has never been one to shy away from danger, though in this case he may have bitten off more than he can chew. </p><p>Aziraphale is content in his life as the most powerful crime boss in London. He has everything he could ever need. That is until the up and coming son of his rival threatens to disrupt his way of life. Crowley challenges him in more ways than one, and he'll be damned if he doesn't like a good challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crime Boys AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GO Fics That Got It Right, Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here it is guys! An AU of my AU. You don't necessarily have to have read the first one, but it will be fun if you have as I'll elude to several scenes from within this fic and there will be spoilers of the other fic in these notes most likely. You may recognize the beginning of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed Dark Angels, Golden Serpents!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale took a sip from his teacup and appraised the people in front of him. Gabriel and Michael stood on either side of a grubby looking man on his knees. He idly worried that his dirt covered trousers would stain his rug. That wouldn’t do. He would have to have cleaners come in and do a detail of it. He looked back to the quivering man. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in several days and his eyes were bloodshot and wild. Aziraphale smiled pleasantly.</p><p>“So, Mr. Jacks. My men tell me you have committed some sort of faux pas. A bit of a mix up with my money.”</p><p>The man was shaking so badly Aziraphale was afraid he might wet himself. His eyes were wide with panic.</p><p>“N-no sir! There has been a mistake! I didn’t take anything! I would never, not from you. My respect for you is too great.”</p><p>Aziraphale tilted his head, his eyes glinting in the warm lights of the shop. “Oh, Mr. Jacks. I do appreciate that. Truly kind of you to say. Unfortunately, words mean very little to me. You see, I live in the real world. And in the real world, people like you lie to me. I understand it, to an extent. When you look at me you don’t see a particularly intimidating man. Perhaps you even see me as soft.”</p><p>“No!” Mr. Jacks cried. “No, never!”</p><p>“Hush, hush dear. Do not interrupt.”</p><p>To the onlookers, Mr. Fells eyes had turned to steel and ice. “But you see, while on the outside I might appear to be soft, I have spent my life building this world around me. I have built it to accommodate me and my way of life. I have not built this by allowing scum such as yourself to steal from me and then lie to my face. Michael.”</p><p>Michael stepped forward and switched on the television beside the desk. It showed a black and white, but clear, video of Mr. Jacks slipping envelopes of money into his pockets. Mr. Jacks began to openly weep.</p><p>“Please, please Mr. Fell! It was a mistake! I won’t ever do it again.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled calmly and nodded. “Yes dear, I understand. You indeed won’t ever do it again. I will see to that.”</p><p>Mr. Jacks fell forward onto his hands and knees. Aziraphale frowned. He didn’t want him to get any more grime than was necessary on his rather expensive rug.</p><p>“Please don’t kill me, please! I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Aziraphale crossed his legs and pressed the tips of his fingers together. “Why shouldn’t I? What would I possibly gain by letting you go on? It wouldn’t send the right message.”</p><p>“I’ll do anything! Anything! I’ll be a spy. I know people, people down in the dirt. I can help you.”</p><p>Aziraphale ran his tongue over his teeth. “I admit, even rats can have a purpose.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I can!”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled again. “Alright. I won’t be killing you today, Mr. Jacks.” He had to suppress an eye roll as they man’s sobs rose in a crescendo. “And in return, you will swear you’re undying loyalty. You will be my watch dog and report anyone else who even considers crossing me.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, anything! Thank you, thank you! I’ll be your most loyal employee! I promise!”</p><p>Gabriel lacked the restraint Aziraphale had and rolled his eyes as he pulled him back to his feet. Aziraphale’s lips twitched in amusement.</p><p>“I believe you Mr. Jacks.” He leaned forward suddenly, capturing the others chin in his fingers. “Because there will be no second chances. If you fail me again, you will receive no warning.” His ice blue eyes pierced into the others. “Do not disappoint me again.”</p><p>“No, I won’t!” the man gasped. “Never.”</p><p>Aziraphale leaned back in his chair and smiled pleasantly. “Good. Now, get him off my premises immediately.”</p><p>Sandalphon stepped forward and helped Michael to haul him away. Aziraphale opened an ornate wood box on his desk to reveal a packet of wipes. He pulled one out and wiped his hands with it, a small frown between his brows.</p><p>“So, is that it?”</p><p>He looked up at Gabriel, who was still standing in front of him. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Is that all? You’re going to just let him go back to work like nothing happened? That doesn’t send a good message to the others.”</p><p>Aziraphale pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Are you doubting me?”</p><p>“No, no!” Gabriel reassured. “I just don’t want others to think you’ve lost your touch.”</p><p>He folded his hands over his stomach. “Do you think I have?”</p><p>“No!” Gabriel looked a little worried. “But I know you. The others, the grunts, they don’t. They only know your reputation.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded slowly. “I suppose you’re right. I doubt Mr. Jacks will need his pinky to continue doing his work.”</p><p>Gabriel smiled that vicious smile Aziraphale had come to know. “I think you’re right.”</p><p>When Gabriel continued to stand there and stare at him rather than leave him in peace, Aziraphale raised and eyebrow.</p><p>“Was there something else?”</p><p>Gabriel fidgeted slightly. “Yes, actually, sir. It’s the Demons.”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed and reached up to rub at his temple. The Demons had been a growing and persistent problem for the past few years, ever since Lucian’s son had come prominently onto the scene. Aziraphale had never met the man, but he had heard enough stories to get a picture formed. Flashy, charismatic, full of himself. Typical for someone brought up with power and wealth. Unfortunately, he also seemed to be uncommonly clever and had a knack for business deals.</p><p>“What have they done now?”</p><p>“It seems as if they’ve managed to steal one of our trade partners out from under us.”</p><p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “And how exactly did they do that?”</p><p>“We aren’t sure,” Gabriel said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “All we know it that they met with Lucian’s son, and when the meeting was over, they had agreed to work with them over us.”</p><p>Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, running his finger over the rim of his teacup. “Interesting. We may need to do something about them soon if they continue to be a bother. I can’t have them thinking they can pull one over on me.”</p><p>Gabriel inclined his head. “Of course, sir. Should I tell Michael to make a plan of attack?”</p><p>“Hmm, not yet. Let me think on it.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. “Yes, sir. Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?”</p><p>“No, that will be all. Make sure to lock the backdoor when you go.”</p><p>Once Gabriel was gone, Aziraphale went about getting comfortable. He took off his jacket and shoes and put on a record before pouring a glass of wine. He settled down in his armchair and reclined back, allowing himself to think about what Gabriel had said.</p><p>The Demons had always been a minor annoyance, a pest scratching at his door, but they were no match for him or his organization. Yet ever since Lucian Morningstar’s son, Anthony Crowley, had begun helping run the company, they seemed to be gathering more resources and power with each month. All he knew about the man was that he was in his thirties, he was more intelligent than anyone else in that organization, and his sources had told him he was devilishly handsome. He hadn’t determined that fact for himself yet.</p><p>Now, the easy thing to do would be to stomp them out now before they gained any more power. It was what he normally did. He could have Michael plan something, quick and efficient. Mr. Crowley would be dead before he even knew what was happening, and Aziraphale could continue on as he was. And yet there was something, something small and niggling at the back of his brain, telling him to take a different approach.</p><p>He wanted to meet this Mr. Crowley in person. See the man who had, for the first time in many years, offered him some sort of competition. Perhaps it was professional courtesy. Or curiosity. Either way, he would meet the man before he decided to have him killed. It was only fair.</p><p>Once he finished up his glass of wine and the fire in the hearth had burned low, Aziraphale decided to retire upstairs for the rest of the night. He was able to settle into bed, comforted in the fact that everything would continue to go just according to plan. Nothing else of interest happened the rest of the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Crowley had a headache. No, this was more than a headache. He didn’t think he had ever had a migraine before, but he was fairly sure this was what it felt like. The blasting music pumping through the club surely wasn’t helping, though the strong drink in his hand might. He was willing to find out. He took a sip and grimaced. What was the point of owning a club if the alcohol was still going to taste like crap? He took another gulp. Nope, still not better. Whatever.</p><p>He closed his eyes against the flashing lights and leaned his head back against the velvet sofa. He sat up high, in a raised room at the back of his club The Fallen, where nobody else could touch him. At one point, when he was younger, he would have been down with the masses, dancing and sliding his body between their writhing forms. Taking pleasure in the heat and intensity of the moment. Now he just wanted to keep as much distance between them and him as possible.</p><p>Because now, well, now he had responsibilities. He was a prince, looking down at his kingdom before him. He didn’t even want to be here. But as Beelzebub said, he had to keep up appearances. If he was going to outright challenge the Archangel, he couldn’t risk looking as though he were hiding or showing weakness. So here he was, out in the open, looking casual. It wasn’t that he was afraid. Ok, perhaps he was a little. The Archangel was known for being ruthless and brutal, taking out his opponents with precision and accuracy with terrifying speed. He had never met him, or even seen a picture, but he had heard enough tales. He imagines a massive man, with hulking shoulders and cropped short hair in a silver suit. He wasn’t stupid, he knew to tread carefully when dealing with this sort of person. But in this business, the only way to get to the top was to be bold. And if Crowley was good at one thing, it was being bold.</p><p>Crowley pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep inhale. Ah, that was better. He had tried to quit countless times, but it seemed it was a lost cause. He enjoyed them too much. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he rolled his head around to look at whoever was disturbing him.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want Hastur?”</p><p>“Sorry for bothering you, sir.”</p><p>Crowley curled his lip as he took another drag. “You don’t look sorry.”</p><p>Hastur ignored him. “There are a few young women here who wish to meet you.”</p><p>Crowley grimaced. “Absolutely not. You know they aren’t my type.”</p><p>“They’re the daughters and niece of the Russian diplomat your father asked you to persuade to our side.”</p><p>Crowley blew a puff of smoke right into Hastur’s face. “I don’t give a fuck if they’re the daughters of the queen. I’m in no mood to entertain tonight. Tell them to go away.”</p><p>Hastur barely managed to hide his scowl, but nodded all the same. “Yes, <em>sir.”</em></p><p>Crowley watched him walk away, and then dropped his head back once more. He loved being the boss most of the time, but sometimes it really just got on his nerves. His father couldn’t expect him to be on <em>all</em> the time, and he certainly wasn’t going to let some rich Russian girl buy her way into his pants. He wasn’t a whore.</p><p>By the time midnight rolled around, Crowley had had quite enough of the club. Hastur and Ligur escorted him out the back and into a black car that was waiting for him like always in the alley behind the building. It was a bit of a nasty surprise when he slid in and found Bee sitting across from him.</p><p>He tried to give her a smile, but instead it came across as more of a sneer.</p><p>“Lord Beelzebub, to what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>Crowley may be his father’s son, but Bee had risen to the top of the ranks all on their own. In reality she was probably on equal footing with him, but he had always been intimidated by her.</p><p>“Crowley. You father wants to know how you are coming along with the trade deal.”</p><p>Ah, now <em>that </em>was something, he could feel confident in. He grinned widely and stretched his arms over the back of the seat.</p><p>“Closed with them earlier today. We can count on them joining us.”</p><p>Bee raised her eyebrows, seeming grudgingly impressed. “That was fast. Any problems?”</p><p>“Nope, not really. They just needed a bit of convincing that we’d be able to protect them were anything to go wrong, and then I offered them a much better deal than the Archangel had given them. It was done fairly quickly after that.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Bee frowned slightly. “You need to be careful Crowley. The Archangel is not someone you want to make angry. If we step too far over the line without ensuring we are properly fortified, he could take measures to ensure we are no longer on the field at all.”</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know that.”</p><p>“I’m serious Crowley,” Bee snapped. “He’s taken out entire gangs before for crossing him, and he wouldn’t think twice about taking us out.”</p><p>“Oh come on, we could take him. We’ve grown a lot in the past few years. He’d at least have to take pause before going to all-out war with us.”</p><p>Bee still looked unsure. “Crowley, I’ve seen the sorts of things he can do. Just be careful when dealing with him.”</p><p>Despite his nonchalance, Crowley couldn’t help the coil of unease that unfurled in his stomach at Bee’s words. Bee was not someone who frightened easily, or who bent under outside pressures. He knew that if she was warning him about something, he should take her seriously.</p><p>“I get it Bee. I won’t be reckless with this. The Archangel won’t have any reason to set his sights on us.”</p><p>Bee still looked uneasy, but let it drop. Crowley glanced out the window at the city as it blurred by. He would be fine. There was no reason for the Archangel to take any special interest in him, so long as he didn’t step on too many toes. And even if he did, Crowley hadn’t found a situation yet he wasn’t able to smooth talk his way out of. This crime lord wouldn’t be any different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A familiar party and an unfamiliar scenario.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale hated parties. He hated the way the wealthy and elite of London postured themselves around their peers, like peacocks desperate for the attention they felt they deserved. It was embarrassing, and yet they didn’t seem to be able to help themselves. Sir Douglas Carmichael was among the guiltiest of these ridiculous shows of wealth, and Aziraphale was dreading every moment of the coming night.</p><p>If it weren’t for the need to keep up appearances, he would never attend another one of these pony shows again. As it was, his black car pulled up in front of the ostentatious manor house at a quarter after six. The front of the building was already teaming with people, and Aziraphale grimaced at the thought of interacting with any of them. It wasn’t that he thought he was better than them. He knew he was. After a while, arse kissing became horribly dull.</p><p>His door was opened for him and he stepped out. Gabriel and Michael immediately flanked him, holding positions that made it abundantly clear to anyone who might approach that they should do so with caution. Aziraphale straightened the lapels of his coat and began to make his way up the steps. He got all the way to the front door before he was stopped. Sir Douglas Carmichael held out his arms and laughed obnoxiously.</p><p>“Aziraphale! So pleased you could make it!”</p><p>“Douglas,” he greeted. “I’ve told you before, you may refer to me Mr. Fell, thank you.”</p><p>Douglas chuckled nervously. “Oh, come now. Surely friends can use your first name?”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled with tight lips. “Yes, friends can.”</p><p>There was a drawn-out moment of uncomfortable silence as he processed his words, and Aziraphale could see him weighing how best to respond. He finally seemed to settle on a forced laugh.</p><p>“Mr. Fell, you always are so funny. Anyways, I must be greeting my other guests.”</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed. “Yes, I’m sure you must.”</p><p>He watched as the other man scurried away to talk with any of his other illustrious guests and smiled to himself. Men like Douglas were easily rattled and therefor easily manipulated. Gabriel spoke from his left.</p><p>“You should be careful with alienating your ally’s sir. You wouldn’t want to create too much animosity and push them away.”</p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I needn’t worry about that with him. He doesn’t have the spine to do much more than simper and gossip. Besides, he recently took out a rather sizable loan from me. He’ll continue to grovel at my feet until I tell him to do otherwise.”</p><p>Gabriel grinned. “If you say so, sir.”</p><p>They made their way into the ballroom, which was just as lavishly decorated as the rest of the house. He turned to the two behind him.</p><p>“Spread out and keep your distance, unless I signal you to come to me.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” they said in unison, before melting into the crowd.</p><p>Aziraphale made his way to the bar and ordered himself a glass of their best merlot, which he was pleased to discover was a particularly good vintage. After tipping the bartender handsomely, he turned back to survey the crowd. It was mostly the usual, the elite of London. He recognized CEO’s of billion-dollar industries conversing with smugglers and traffickers of equal wealth. Celebrities that he recognized only from pictures slapped onto magazines and billboards littered the crowd, laughing too loudly and drinking too deeply. The poor dears were clearly in over their heads. This was not a crowd for the weak of composition. He had seen many pretty young stars taken for rides by the truly powerful, only to be tossed to the curb once they were finished with them. He himself had indulged in handsome young men who graced the movie screens, though only ever once and they knew what it would be from the beginning. He didn’t do relationships. It was too risky.</p><p>But that didn’t stop him taking the occasionally beauty to the nearest hotel and enjoying them in whatever way he could for a single night. They never complained. Perhaps tonight would be one of those nights. There were certainly a great number of lovely people here, and he didn’t miss their obvious interest in him as well. People looked and whispered when they saw him, but only the brave ever actually approached. He was eyeing up a handsome blonde down the bar when someone came to stop in front of him.</p><p>“Mr. Fell! It’s lovely to see you again.”</p><p>He turned to the man before him and smiled. “Ah, Jonathan. How have you been?”</p><p>The brunette leaned against the bar and motioned for the bartender to get him another drink. “Oh, you know, business has been great ever since father stepped down and let me take control of the company. But you knew that. Afterall, you were a part of that last big shipment we got in.”</p><p>Aziraphale grinned and sipped his wine. “That’s right. I nearly forgot.”</p><p>Jonathan chuckled. “Sure you did. Your associate, Michael, was rather, er, persuasive in getting us a good deal.”</p><p>He nodded in acknowledgement. “Yes, persuasive is a good word for what she can be. I’m glad I was able to help. I do hope you won’t hesitate to return the favor in the future.”</p><p>Jonathan raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I thought you might say that. Do you have anything in mind?”</p><p>“No, not just yet. But rest assured, when I am in need of your services, you’ll know.”</p><p>“Oh, I have no doubt of that.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled and looked away, letting his eyes roam through the crowd. More people were still trickling in, and as he watched them and the crowds parted, his eyes caught on something truly interesting. Or rather, <em>someone. </em></p><p>Even from a distance Aziraphale could tell that he was the height of beauty and sophistication. An all black, well fitted suit accentuates long legs and a thin, elegant body. Red hair was combed back in a rakish display of nonchalance, leaving his high cheekbones and strong nose on full display to the casual viewer. What shame. Aziraphale would like to own such beauty, to keep it away from prying eyes and only to himself. He can’t tell his eye color from this distance, but he knows that before the night is over he will find out.</p><p>As he watches, he turns and speaks to a scraggly blonde man beside him. Perhaps he is some new movie star, out for his first taste of the dark world beyond show business. He doesn’t look too young, perhaps early thirties. Younger than himself, surely. Aziraphale thinks that this must be what a hungry lion must feel like when it spots a gazelle in the tall grass for the first time in weeks. His attention zones in on the man, blocking out everything else in the room. He’s aware that Jonathan is still speaking, but he can’t really be bothered to care.</p><p>But then the crowd moves, and he is blocked from his sight once again. Aziraphale frowned. Jonathan’s voice reaches him once more and he turns to him.</p><p>“And father really didn’t like that, but I said—”</p><p>“Terribly sorry, but I just saw someone I know. My people will be in contact with you.”</p><p>Jonathan’s lips twitch with irritation, but other than that he doesn’t protest and Aziraphale makes his way away from him. There are far too many people here now for Aziraphale’s liking, and it’s more difficult than he would like to admit to find the young man again. When he does, he’s in conversation with a large group of businessmen. He’s closer now and can make out more details.</p><p>He’s wearing snakeskin shoes that come to a point at the tips, as well as red ruby earing’s that glitter in the warm light of the ballroom. He either has money or has someone who has money to give him. He notices a small snake tattoo on his temple.</p><p>Now, he could approach and flirt with him. It would probably be easy, if he were interested, to get him to join him for the evening. But that’s not how he does things. No, he always waits for them to come to him. He knows this game well and is willing to be patient to play. He sips his wine and smiles. It will be far more pleasing to be the winner.</p><hr/><p>Crowley walked into the ballroom of the ridiculously lavish mansion and sighed. He didn’t normally come to these things, leaving the schmoozing to his father. But if he was really going to take up his mantle, this was a part of the job. He looked around at all the fancy people in their fancy outfits and grimaced before turning to Hastur.</p><p>“Go get me a bourbon, the best they have.”</p><p>Hastur fought back a sneer. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Sir,” Ligur said from his other side. “You should be careful of drinking too much. You need to make a good impression tonight.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, do you think I don’t know that? Tell you what. I’ll chat and talk up these boring old sods for the next hour and half, but after that I’m getting drunk and hopefully taking some stranger into the hall to fuck senseless.”</p><p>“Sir,” Ligur growled.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you go off and mope in some corner and watch out for danger, hmm? You know, what I actually pay you for, instead of getting on my ass about every little thing.”</p><p>Just then Hastur appeared beside him with his drink in hand. He took it roughly and waved a hand. “Go, leave me alone.”</p><p>The two still glared at him but did as he said. If his father hadn’t insisted on having those two shadow him at all times, he would have left them behind long ago. He didn’t see why he couldn’t at least have better looking employees.</p><p>He took a gulp of his bourbon and eyed the crowed. They all looked like some mix of boring and corrupt. Which was really a travesty. If you’re going to be corrupt, at least be interesting. He sighed and grimaced internally as he prepared himself for a night of dull conversation.</p><p>And that was exactly how it <em>was </em>going an hour later, when he found himself pulled into a conversation with some Italian businessmen. One of them was bragging about his mansion by the sea and Crowley was barely trying to pretend to listen. Money, drugs, and business seemed to be all these people knew how to talk about. He let his eyes wander, desperate to see something, <em>anything, </em>better than this. And oh, when he found it, he <em>knew. </em></p><p>A man stood off to the side of the party, near the balcony doors, in what looked like deep conversation with another. He was dressed in an expensive cream and beige suit, with just a hint of blue peeking out from beneath his collar. But it wasn’t what he wore that caught his attention. No, it was the fact that he was singularly <em>beautiful. </em>A halo of white blond curls sat over a cherubically handsome face, with blue eyes that danced in the light and full lips that twisted into a smirk. His body looked soft yet sturdy, someone who likely had as much strength as he had stamina. And god, did Crowley want to find out. He let his eyes drift all the way to his feet before returning to his eyes. He felt a jolt in his chest when he found that those blue eyes were staring back at him with something that looked an awful lot like desire. Before he could do more than stare, the man had turned and walked out the balcony doors.</p><p>He excused himself from the group he had been standing with and made his way towards the open doors. The sheer curtains fluttered in the doorway, briefly obstructing his view. He pushed them aside and stepped out. There was no one out here but the beautiful blonde man, and Crowley thanked his good luck. He stood alone at the railing, a glass of wine in his hand as he stared down at the grounds below. Crowley pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he walked forward, mostly for something do and as an excuse for being out here. The blonde didn’t say anything as he approached, nor as he stopped at the railing a few feet away from him. He leaned with his back against it, going for the epitome of cool.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>The man finally turned to look at him, dark blue eyes meeting his. “Hello.”</p><p>“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?”</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”</p><p>“Well, it is now that I’m talking to you.”</p><p>A laugh bubbled up from his chest, deep and rumbling. It made Crowley want to reach out and touch him, to feel it reverberating through his body.</p><p>“Was that the best line you could come up with, my dear?”</p><p>He grinned and brought his cigarette to his lips, taking a drag. “Nah, I’ve got plenty of lines. Just wanted to see you laugh and smile. Thought it would look good on you. I was right.”</p><p>Mirth danced in his blue eyes. “I see. And is there any particular reason you decided to follow me out here?”</p><p>He shrugged. “You looked just a mind numbingly bored as I felt. Thought you might like some company that wasn’t going to bore your ear off.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he said as he brought his wine glass to his lips.</p><p>Crowley watched as those lips parted and drank, red wine staining them a darker color. His own tongue subconsciously darted out and licked his lip as he watched.</p><p>“And you think you’re capable of that?”</p><p>He frowned. “What?”</p><p>“Not boring me. I find most people think themselves terribly interesting when in fact they are not.”</p><p>He tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his neck. The other’s eyes moved to it, seeming to appreciate the sight. He smiled wider.</p><p>“I wouldn’t presume to know what you think is interesting, but I would daresay I’m livelier than that crowd in there.”</p><p>The blonde scoffed. “My dear, a graveyard is livelier than that lot. You’re not setting your bar high.”</p><p>“And why do you think <em>you’re </em>interesting enough for me, hmm? I’m a very sought-after diner guest, I’ll have you know, so I think I’m allowed to be picky in who I spend my time with.”</p><p>The blonde turned to face him for fully now, and if Crowley wasn’t mistaken, he looked very amused indeed.</p><p>“<em>You </em>sought <em>me </em>out, in case you forgot.”</p><p>Crowley tilted his head. “True. I’ve never been able to stop myself from chasing beautiful men. But I could always leave.”</p><p>“You could, but you won’t.”</p><p>He winked. “No, I won’t.”</p><p>The blonde considered him for a moment before looking back towards the party. “So, what brings a young man such as yourself to Lord Carmichael’s esteemed event?”</p><p>“Eh, you know how it is. When you need to get in with the right people, these sorts of parties are the place to be.”</p><p>“And what do you do for a living?”</p><p>Crowley’s mind ran through a list of options to say. He didn’t want to come out and say he was a king pin for one of the largest underground operations in the country, just in case this beautiful man became fearful of him.</p><p>“I suppose you could say I’m a businessman. You?”</p><p>He looked as though he was trying to fight back a smile. “Same. I admit, when I first saw you, I thought you might be a movie star.”</p><p>Now it was Crowley’s turn to laugh. He tilted his head back and let it shake through him. “Do you really think me so dashing?”</p><p>“Oh, no, it was actually the cocky confidence that did it for me.”</p><p>Crowley grinned in open delight. “You’re a bit of a bastard, do you know that?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I’ve been told. Is that a problem?”</p><p>Crowley shook his. “Oh, no, definitely not. I find that sometimes I need to be put in my place.”</p><p>His eyes shot up to Crowley, and something like electricity shot through them. “Is that so?”</p><p>The moment stretched between them, growing and becoming something more as the seconds ticked on. He brought up a hand to slide through his hair, trying to ground himself once more.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t even know your name.”</p><p>“Oh, how terribly rude of me.” He held out his hand and Crowley took it. His hand was soft, and yet his grip spoke of power and strength. “Aziraphale.”</p><p>That name jingled a bell in Crowley’s mind, but he couldn’t place it. “Pleasure to meet you, Aziraphale. Anthony Crowley, but everyone calls me Crowley.”</p><p>Something shifted then, in Aziraphale. First recognition, followed quickly by surprise, and then suspicion. Crowley raised an eyebrow. Had he heard of him?</p><p>“As in the son of Lucian Morningstar?”</p><p>Ah, shit, he did know who he was. Fuck, he hoped this didn’t ruin his chances of slipping off into a room with him.</p><p>“Yep, the very same. So you’ve heard of me?”</p><p>Aziraphale examined his face, as though searching for something he thought he would find. “And you really don’t know who I am?”</p><p>Crowley shook his head. “Should I?”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence, and then Aziraphale was laughing again. Only now it was more rueful that joyful. He sighed internally. If Aziraphale was reacting this way to just finding out who he was, he doubted they would be going further tonight.</p><p>“The universe really does have a sense of humor, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Crowley frowned, feeling increasingly like there was a joke here that he wasn’t a part of. “How so?”</p><p>Aziraphale straightened up, and again there was that subtle shift of energy. “I think you may have heard of me under a different name, if not by my first. Those in our world often don’t refer to me by it, after all.”</p><p>Crowley blinked. “Our world?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. In our world, I’m often known as the Archangel.”</p><p>There was a long moment where Crowley just stood there, staring at the beautiful man in front of him, not fully understanding what he was saying. Archangel? That didn’t make sense. The Archangel was some big, terrifying mob boss who sowed fear into the hearts of even the hardest men. He didn’t have glittering blue eyes and pretty smiles and soft blonde curls. He didn’t look like an <em>angel. </em>He couldn’t.</p><p>“Or Mr. Fell, sometimes,” he continued.</p><p>Crowley immediately straightened up, the looseness leaving his limbs. Had he really been chatting up his enemy, the man who people said could kill him in a second, without realizing it?</p><p>“You’re Mr. Fell?”</p><p>“Mmm, I’m afraid I am,” he said with a nod, looking quite amused. “I admit my dear, when I had planned on meeting with you, it hadn’t been under these circumstances.”</p><p>Crowley thought perhaps he should be freaking out right about now, considering this man might want to kill him. And yet, with Aziraphale remaining calm and collected, he decided he could as well.</p><p>He tilted his head and took another drag from his cigarette. “Hmm, didn’t expect you to look like this.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “No?”</p><p>“No. I thought you’d be taller, less hair. Not such bright eyes.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “I know what you mean. I didn’t think you would look it so much.”</p><p>He frowned. “So what?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes flashed up to his. “Tempting.”</p><p>Crowley had to fight back a blush that wanted to stain his cheeks and give him away. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but something had shifted in their dynamic. Crowley felt intimidated. And more confusingly, he didn’t mind that. He forced a casual smirk.</p><p>“Oh? Do you still find me tempting even after knowing who I am?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes ran down the length of him. “Oh yes. I find that the most tempting fruit is often the most forbidden.”</p><p>Crowley bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that he wasn’t forbidden. So what if they wanted to kill each other? Why should that stop them from fucking? It hadn’t stopped him with his exes. But this wasn’t some guitar player or drug dealer. This was Aziraphale Fell, the most dangerous man in the country. Fuck, that made him want him even more.</p><p>“So, what then? Are you going to try and kill me? I admit, I won’t go without a fight.”</p><p>Aziraphale smirked. “Yes, I’m sure you won’t. But wouldn’t that be such a waste?”</p><p>Crowley brought his cigarette to his mouth once more, but before it could even touch his lips, Aziraphale snatched it from his grasp and dropped it onto the ground before grinding it into the stone with his shoe. Crowley gaped. Nobody had ever dared do something like that to him. Nobody disrespected him or told him no. When he looked back up at Aziraphale, he found him looking terribly smug.</p><p>“Those things will kill you. You should quit.”</p><p>He snorted. “You can’t tell me what to do.”</p><p>“Oh no?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>He reached into his pocket to pull out another cigarette, but suddenly Aziraphale’s hand was on his wrist, an iron grip holding him and then pulling him forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. Crowley sucked in a breath at the sudden proximity. He would barely have to move for their faces to touch. Aziraphale pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his hand and tossed them over the balcony.</p><p>“You will not smoke in my presence.”</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow, a sudden boldness coursing through him. “And if I do?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes ran over his face. “Then I’ll have to put you in your place.”</p><p>Crowley swallowed, trying to ignore what those words did to his body. But he knew Aziraphale saw. He saw the way heat rose to his face, could likely feel his rapid pulse beneath his fingers. When he spoke, he sounded far more confident than he felt.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>The moment stretched on for what felt like an eternity, their faces inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes. Crowley knew that neither of them would back down, that if they weren’t broken apart they would stay like this all night. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, that moment came.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Aziraphale released him and Crowley quickly took a step back, straightening his clothes. He turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair and cruel eyes. Crowley immediately disliked him. Aziraphale, though, barely reacted to his presence.</p><p>“Yes, Gabriel?”</p><p>“You told me to retrieve you at nine o’clock to leave. It’s nine.”</p><p>Aziraphale ran his hands down the front of his suit, straightening out some invisible wrinkles. “Ah, thank you. Have the car brought up. I’ll meet you out front in minute.”</p><p>Gabriel’s eyes moved to Crowley, distrust written all over his face. Crowley gave him a sarcastic smile.</p><p> “Should I send Michael over here?”</p><p>“Gabriel,” Aziraphale snapped, “I am quite capable of handling myself. Now go.”</p><p>He clenched his jaw but nodded. “Of course, sorry sir.”</p><p>Once he was gone, Crowley turned back towards Aziraphale. “He seems pleasant.”</p><p>“He’s useful. Now, I <em>would </em>like to set up a meeting to properly discuss what has been going on within your organization. I’ll have my people contact yours and we’ll set up a time, yes?”</p><p>Crowley blinked, trying to switch his brain into business mode. “Yeah, sure. Give me a time and place, I’ll be there angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s stern business face slipped and a smile pulled at his lips once more. “Angel? The full term is Archangel.”</p><p>Crowley nodded. “Oh I know that, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale stared at him for a moment more before walking passed him. He stopped when he was right beside him.</p><p>“Until next time, Mr. Crowley.”</p><p>“Please, just Crowley.”</p><p>His eyes twinkled one last time with the reflection of the stars, and then he was gone, disappearing through the gossamer curtains. Crowley leaned back against the railing, the scent of his cologne still permeating in the air around him, and smiled to himself. And he had thought this night would be boring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even when they're both hardened criminals they can do little more than make heart eyes at each others. I'm thinking of continuing the tradition from the last fic and I'll start recommending fics here in the notes at the end of each chapter, because I thought that was fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If one were to ask him, Aziraphale would say he was a focused person. Over the years he had become quite good at putting miscellaneous thoughts aside in order to get the job done. But at the moment, he was having a difficult time concentrating on the papers in front of him. Every time he would begin to read a sentence, the image of a sharp smile and golden eyes would flash through his mind. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t intrigued by Crowley. He had met a good many cocky wannabe crime lords in his time, and he usually wasted no time in dispatching them and getting them out of the way.</p>
<p>But there was something different about Crowley. His swagger had seemed less irritating and more charming, his bravado less of an insult and more of a challenge. It didn’t hurt that he was devastatingly handsome, or that he had been interested before even knowing who he was. It didn’t change the fact that he would need to deal with him in some way soon, for the sake of his business, but it did add a bit of fun.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s encounters with men usually went one of two ways. They were either too terrified of him to do anything but grovel and simper at his every demand or they compensated for their intimidation by putting on a false sense of bravado. Both grated on his nerves, which was why he limited his sexual partners to only a few per year. And was why Crowley was a breath of fresh air.</p>
<p>His charm had been natural, and even once he found out who he was, he had seemed more intrigued than frightened. Like Aziraphale, the danger involved with their closeness seemed to give him a thrill. Their mutual attraction was obvious but the chemistry that had flowed between them came as a rather big surprise. Aziraphale was unsure if it was a pleasant one.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, allowing him to drop the papers and the pretense that he had been reading them.</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>The door swung open and Anathema strolled in, her billowy skirts flowing around her and the overhead lights reflecting off her round glasses.</p>
<p>“Hey boss, got those documents you asked for.” She tossed a folder onto the desk and dropped herself into the chair across from him.</p>
<p>Nobody else in his life would dare be so bold or blasé in his presence, but the confident American had never seemed to care what others dared to do. Aziraphale admired this trait in her, and therefor allowed it.</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you dear girl. Did you have any trouble with them?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Come on, have you met me? There’s never been a document I couldn’t forge. It’s why you’ve kept me around.”</p>
<p>He gave her a wry smile. “Among other reasons.”</p>
<p>“Aw, shucks,” she said with a bat of her large eyes. “Are you saying you really like me?”</p>
<p>He smirked to himself as he opened the folder. “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, my dear.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale let his eyes scan the document, looking for any discrepancies. But she was right, he could find none in sight. The woman truly was a master at her craft. When he closed the folder and looked up at her, she was giving him a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“Perfect, as always.”</p>
<p>“Told you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, smugness does not look good on you.”</p>
<p>Anathema leaned back in her chair, he nails tapping the arm. “So, I heard Gabriel talking to Michael.”</p>
<p>He hummed, focusing back on his computer. “Did you now?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Apparently you met the Serpent last night?”</p>
<p>He should have known that information would get out. It wasn’t that he had been trying to conceal it, but he’d rather have held it close to the chest for a while.</p>
<p>“I did. What of it?”</p>
<p>She raised a delicate eyebrow. “What happened? I know you’ve been planning on dealing with them for awhile now. Who threatened who first?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale huffed out a breath. “There was no threatening. We actually had a lovely chat.”</p>
<p>Anathema leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. “And by lovely chat, do you mean you put the fear of you into him?”</p>
<p>“No, I mean it exactly as I said it. We talked. He’s an interesting young man. Intelligent. Handsome.”</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide. “Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>He pursed his lips. “You know to call me Mr. Fell.”</p>
<p>She waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah, but Aziraphale. Did you fuck the Serpent?”</p>
<p>Finally, he turned his eyes to her, small frown forming between his brows. “No, I did not.”</p>
<p>“Are you <em>going </em>to?”</p>
<p>“Frankly, I do not see how any of that is your business.”</p>
<p>“Aziraphale!” she cried, her eyes wide. “You can’t!”</p>
<p>That dangerous thing that lived inside him twisted and growled at being told what to do, and when he looked at her, he knew she saw it by the way she leaned back in her chair.</p>
<p>“You do not tell me what I can and cannot do. Do not forget yourself Miss Device.”</p>
<p>She let out a slow breath. “Look, boss, I know. I know it’s not my place. But it’s too dangerous, even for you. I’ve heard how tricky the Serpent can be. He’s cunning. You can’t let your guard down near him.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale felt the tension ease from his shoulders at her concerned tone. There were very few people who were genuinely concerned for his wellbeing.</p>
<p>“Yes, my dear, I know that. I’m not a fool.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re not. Nobody could ever believe that. But you need to keep your guard up, especially around this guy. He’s Lucien’s son. He knows this world and certainly knows about you. Don’t slip up for a nice smile and pretty eyes.”</p>
<p>He tried to give her his most calming smile. “I promise, I won’t. Anthony Crowley holds no power over me.”</p>
<p>She still looked uncertain, but nodded. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Once she had left and Aziraphale was alone once again, he went about making himself a stiff drink. Anathema was a dear girl, but she really had no idea what she was talking about. He wasn’t some green under the collar young man, just stepping into the game. In many ways, he had <em>created </em>the game they were playing. He wouldn’t allow Crowley to distract him from his goals. Just as he was settling back into his chair, his phone dinged with a new message. When he looked down at it, he saw that it was from an unknown number, which was incredibly odd seeing as his number was unlisted and should not be accessible to anyone he had not given it to. With curiosity piqued, he picked it up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello. Am I speaking with Aziraphale Fell?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who is this and how did you get my number? </strong>
</p>
<p>He waited for a moment as the ellipses appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey there angel </em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyebrows crept up his forehead.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Am I speaking with Anthony Crowley?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You got it in 1, angel </em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale glanced at the door and then back to his phone. He should be concerned that one of the heads to a rival organization had gotten his private number, yet all he felt was intrigued. It had been so very long since anything interesting had happened.</p>
<p>
  <strong>How did you get my number?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have my ways. You don’t get to where I’m at without making connections.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You got to where you are at because of who your father is. You have earned nothing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>True. Except an audience with you. Did that all on my own.</em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale huffed out a laugh and shook his head. What a ridiculous creature.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You only achieved that by pure dumb luck and the good fortune of your pretty face. You can take no credit in such an achievement. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aww, angel, you think I’m pretty? I’m flattered. You’re easy on the eyes yourself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Was there a reason you contacted me directly? I do not like games. </strong>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale waited for several minutes before the dots appeared once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>You sure about that? I think you like games a great deal, you just don’t like losing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I never lose. You’d be wise to remember that before gambling. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where would the fun be in that? Where’s the thrill if winning is the only outcome? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The thrill is in being the victor. You should think long and hard before you attempt anything with me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, trust me angel. I’ve thought very LONG and HARD about you.</em>
</p>
<p>A smirk pulled and Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley was a confident man, he had to give him that.</p>
<p>
  <strong>And what makes you think I have any desire to allow you to think of me in that way? You are my enemy, Mr. Crowley. Do not fail to remember that. If you displease me, I will have no qualms in ending you. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Noted. Now about that meeting to discuss business. When are you free?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I do not deal in those matters. I will have my communications director contact your people to set up a meeting. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s a date.</em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale set his phone back onto the desk, a satisfied smirk resting firmly on his face. Crowley didn’t seem deterred by his standoffish nature. And that comment about gambling… Aziraphale would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t interested in seeing where this was going. A casual dalliance wouldn’t hurt, so long as he kept a firm distance between himself and the young crime lord. Perhaps he could even manipulate Crowley, and gain on both fronts. Aziraphale twisted the chain of his pocket watch between his fingers and smiled to himself. A new game was afoot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley grinned as he reread the texts to Aziraphale. Even though the crime boss had come of as harsh and cold in the texts, Crowley could read between the lines. The Archangels interests were piqued. He had his attention, which he was fairly sure few men could say. It made something electric twist in his stomach, much like a live wire curling too close to a pool of water. One wrong move and everything would be over. But god, the thrill was worth it.</p>
<p>“Why are you smiling at your phone?”</p>
<p>He glanced up at Bee, who sat across from him in the car. Their prickly demeaner was undercut with something akin to nerves today, something shifting in their gaze.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to report every time a flirt with someone to you.”</p>
<p>Their eyes narrowed. “No, only when it’s the most powerful crime lord in the country and our adversary.”</p>
<p>He grimaced. Of course Bee had found out about that. Ah well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about how to spin this in their favor.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a big deal.”</p>
<p>They sat forward suddenly, and if Crowley wasn’t mistaken, she almost seemed to be buzzing with anxiety.</p>
<p>“Crowley! You need to take this seriously. The Archangel could destroy you in a second, the moment you aren’t useful to him. I know you feel like a big shot and you think you’re untouchable, but if he really wanted you dead, I don’t know that there’s much we could do to stop him.”</p>
<p>Crowley slumped back against his seat. “You think I don’t know that? Despite what you and all my father’s underlings seem to think, I’m not a complete moron. I’m walking a fine line, but I <em>do </em>know where the line is. I promise not to get too close. Just trust me, ok? This could lead to a huge advantage for us.”</p>
<p>Bee scowled. “It’s not me you need to convince. Why do you think your father demanded an audience with you?”</p>
<p>Oh, fuck. He <em>had </em>wondered why Lucien suddenly wanted him to drive down to his office in the middle of a Tuesday when nothing of seeming import had happened. But if he had found out how close Crowley had gotten to the Archangel, he would want to speak with him immediately.</p>
<p>As far as he knew, his father had never dealt with Aziraphale directly before. They had danced around each other, giving each other space to work in their respective fields and avoiding a war. But he also knew that his father held great respect for him. Everyone did. Those who didn’t never lived long to express such sentiments.</p>
<p>Crowley could recall the first time his father mentioned the Archangel. It had been shortly after his mother passed, around fifteen years ago, when he had come to live with him. He had been eighteen, drunk on his newfound power, and he had been surprised to discover that his father feared anyone at all. Or, perhaps feared wasn’t the right word. He had seemed wary and intrigued by the fast-rising mob boss, a man who seemingly had risen above Lucien’s power in a scant few years. Crowley had always wondered what a man like that must be like, and he supposed now he had his answer. It was no longer a mystery to him how Aziraphale had taken power so easily. He was like the sun, burning and terrifying and beautiful, dragging anything nearby into his orbit.</p>
<p>Crowley was shaken from his musing when they pulled up to the Demons headquarters. The building was unassuming from the outside, a nondescript grey block that was easily overlooked by anyone driving by who didn’t know the dark underbelly lying within. Crowley grimaced up at it. This was going to be unpleasant.</p>
<p>“Just get it over with. You’ll be fine, he’s never too hard on you.”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Easy for you to say.”</p>
<p>Crowley stepped out of the car and raked a hand through his hair, then straightened his suit jacket. Right, just get it over with. He took a deep breath, plastered on a carefree smirk, and sauntered through the front door.</p>
<p>“Morning Agnes, you’re looking lovely today.”</p>
<p>The elderly receptionist peered at him from overtop her spectacle. “Flirting won’t save you, Anthony.”</p>
<p>“I’ve told you a thousand times, call me Crowley. And that’s certainly not what I’ve learned from my experience.”</p>
<p>He gave her a wink as he strutted past and pushed open the double doors behind her desk. The elevator loomed ahead, and he steeled himself before stepping in and pressing the down button. For many in the crime business, the underground was merely a figure of speech. Not for the Demons. Their main headquarters were quite literally underground. His father said it was the safest place to hide from rest of the crime world. In Crowley’s opinion, it was all a bit on the nose.</p>
<p>When the elevator doors slid open, Crowley walked out with as much swagger as he could muster. It was all about appearances with these people. Lucien needed to appear in control, and as he was always saying, Crowley was an extension of him. He nodded and winked to all the people he passed, earning a few smiles and several glares. When he reached his fathers office, he hesitated only a moment before knocking.</p>
<p>“Yes?” a sharp voice barked.</p>
<p>Crowley pushed open the door and walked in, shutting it behind himself. Lucian Morningstar looked up from the report he was reading and scowled. This was a normal greeting from him, and Crowley had expected it, so he simply threw himself down into the chair across from him.</p>
<p>“Hello Lucien. To what do I owe this summons?</p>
<p>His father’s sharp grey eyes narrowed. “Don’t play the fool with me. You know why you’re here.”</p>
<p>Crowley examined his nails, rubbing them lightly on his jacket. “Afraid not. Is it the parking tickets? Because I told you, those meter maids have it out for me.”</p>
<p>A hand slamming onto the desk only made Crowley jump slightly. “Anthony, what the hell did you think you were doing going off with the Archangel on your own? I know you’ve always had a laissez-faire attitude in regard to your safety, but I never thought you would do something so stupid to put yourself in direct danger like this. Do you have a death wish?”</p>
<p>He groaned and dropped his head back. Leave it to his father to fly into dramatics. Crowley hadn’t gotten it from nowhere.</p>
<p>“Would you relax? It’s not nearly as bad as you’re making it out to be.”</p>
<p>“No?” Lucien asked. “So you didn’t go off on a balcony alone with the leader of the Angels?”</p>
<p>“<em>Well, </em>ok, I did do that.”</p>
<p>“Anthony!” he snapped. “This is no joking matter. The Archangel will not hesitate to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Lucian, look, I wasn’t in any real danger. We didn’t even know who the other was initially. I saw a pretty man and followed the dick like usual.”</p>
<p>His father let out a slow breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anthony, please tell me you didn’t hit on the leader of our top rival.”</p>
<p>He blew out a breath. “I can tell you that, but it won’t make it true. To be fair, he hit on me back.”</p>
<p>“And you honestly believe he didn’t know who you were? He’s an incredibly clever man, he was luring you into a trap.”</p>
<p>Honestly, Crowley had considered that. It was a possibility, but he really didn’t think so. Aziraphale had seemed far too surprised and amused upon discovering Crowley’s identity. Aziraphale was calculating, but Crowley had gotten the impression he wasn’t great at hiding his true emotions.</p>
<p>“No, trust me, he didn’t know anymore than I did. He was interested in a purely physical sense.”</p>
<p>Lucian pressed his lips together. “And you think that is any better? Mr. Fell will not hesitate to take you out simply because you have a pretty face.”</p>
<p>Crowley sat forward suddenly, dropping his feet to the floor and resting his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>“Lucian, dad, will you just listen to me for a second? I’ve had time to think and I’m not going about this carelessly. He’s interested, and we can use that to our advantage. I can work him just like I’ve done in past cases and use it to build our interests.”</p>
<p>“Anthony, I know you want to prove yourself, but this isn’t like those other times. This isn’t some foreign diplomat or high-profile businessman. You can’t fuck your way into this. The Archangel cares for no one, loves no one. I can guarantee he is better at this game than you, and the price for losing is your life. You mean far too much to me to gamble it on something with such low odds. I want you to stay away from him.”</p>
<p>Crowley blew out a breath and rubbed at his temples. “That’s going to be a challenge, since he’s agreed to a meeting to rediscuss terms and he only wants to work with me.”</p>
<p>He watched as his father’s jaw clenched and unclenched several times. “Are you trying to put me in an early grave, is that it? Is that why you do these things?”</p>
<p>Crowley smirked. “There would be far easier ways to go about that. I’m afraid this is just my regular old charm.”</p>
<p>Lucian stared down at his desk for several long moments. “Fine. You are to meet with him in strictly professional terms only. You’ll take a full squad of our best men to each meeting. You are absolutely not to interact with him in any way that does not corelate to business. Do <em>not </em>fuck him, do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “I get it. All fun and no play.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious. Look at me and tell me you understand.”</p>
<p>Crowley looked directly into his grey eyes, so different from his own. “I’m not an idiot. I understand.”</p>
<p>Later that evening, after he had been dismissed and driven home, Crowley laid on his sofa and reread the texts. His father’s words rang in his head, chafing and grating the way they always did when he was told what to do. He hated being ordered around. He was a grown man for fucks sake. And if there was one thing he was good at, it was getting around rules. Lucian had made it clear that he was not allowed to have a close in personal relationship. That didn’t stop him from communicating long distance. It wasn’t like he could be shot through the phone.</p>
<p>He smirked to himself as an idea rose to the forefront of his mind. Straightening up slightly, he opened his camera and checked the lighting. Low, but plenty to see him by. He tilted his head at the angle he knew worked for him and took a picture. Perfect. Just enough skin showing on his chest and neck, a devilish smirk, and the light reflecting in his eyes. Without thinking too hard about it, he sent it to Aziraphale with a text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Talked to Lucian today. We’re set for a meeting whenever you are, angel.</em>
</p>
<p>He dropped the phone onto his chest and smiled at the ceiling. Had that been a stupid idea? Possibly. Too late now. His phone vibrated only a moment later.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Was the photograph really necessary? </strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <em>You tell me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>My dear, if you are trying to entice me, you’ll need to show a great deal more than that. </strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley’s stomach fluttered as he read the message. Well, that certainly sounded interested.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take me to dinner first, angel. I’m not a cheap whore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Not cheap, no, but a whore nonetheless?</strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley snorted. Bastard.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh, depends on your definition. I enjoy sex and I’m not shy about it. I image you aren’t either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Certainly not. I know what I like. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And what is it that you like? </em>
</p>
<p>He watched the ellipses appear and disappear and found that he was holding his breath.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Control. </strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley let the air escape his lungs in rush. A single word shouldn’t do something so intense to his body, but when he imagined it spoken from that prim mouth, it made all his blood rush to his cock. He could imagine those sure hands taking control and breaking him apart, piece by piece. He would let go and allow him to do as he wished with his body, the thrill of the unknown keeping his body ignited like a livewire.</p>
<p>But that would require trust, something he did not have in the Archangel. He could never allow himself to be put in such a compromising position with the dangerous man, no matter how badly his body begged for it. He <em>had </em>to remember the line. His life depended on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm, wonder if their carefully calculated plans will work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale sipped his water and allowed his eyes to trail around the restaurant. When choosing a location for his business meetings, he often found that a busy restaurant was the best choice. Plenty of people to avoid an all out fire fight, plenty of cameras to insure the other party stayed on their best behavior, and typically delicious food to enjoy. Granted, he usually chose someplace a bit less elegant than the Ritz, but he thought it necessary to put his best foot forward with Crowley. The young man seemed the type to be interested in flashy things. He glanced down at his pocket watch. Two minutes until noon, when they were set to meet. If Crowley was late, it would certainly not bode well for their second meeting. If there was one thing Aziraphale hated, it was tardiness.</p><p>Just then the sound of voices caught his attention. Aziraphale looked up to see a posse of darkly clad figures making their way into the establishment, and at the head of them was Crowley. His hips swung as he walked, just as they had last time they met, and his black trousers left little to the imagination. His chin length hair swished around his face as he came closer, and Aziraphale could see nothing of his golden eyes due to the black sunglasses that now covered them. Pity. A cigarette hung loose from his lips, smoke curling into the air. Before he could reach the table, a manager approached and blocked his path.</p><p>“Sir, I’m afraid you cannot smoke in here. I’ll have to ask you to put it out.”</p><p>Crowley scoffed and pulled the cigarette from his lips. “Piss off, I’ll do what I like. Tell them to let me pass, Fell.”</p><p>The managers head snapped around to look at Aziraphale, his eyes now wide with fear. “Oh, terribly sorry Mr. Fell! I had no idea he was with you; I meant no disrespect.”</p><p>Crowley grinned triumphantly, but Aziraphale held up a hand.</p><p>“Mr. Crowley, do not vex those who run this establishment. I come here often, and I will not tolerate for their mistreatment. Put it out, now.”</p><p>He left no room for argument in his tone. Crowley scrunched up his face in what was terribly close to a pout, but after a moment of staring down Aziraphale, handed the cigarette to the blonde man behind him.</p><p>“Hastur, get rid of it.”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” the other man grumbled.</p><p>With the matter settled, Crowley stepped around the manager and took his seat across from Aziraphale.</p><p>“You’re no fun, angel.”</p><p>“Fun? I would hardly say smoking is an enjoyable pastime.”</p><p>“Says you,” he snorted, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I find it very enjoyable.”</p><p>Aziraphale sniffed and straightened the napkin in his lap. “Yes, well, your cigarettes will be waiting for you once this is over. I find them filthy and ask you to refrain while in my presence.”</p><p>Somehow even with the glasses, Aziraphale could tell Crowley had rolled his eyes. He pursed his lips, choosing to overlook his insolence this once for the sake of time. Crowley picked up his menu and looked it over.</p><p>“What’s good here?”</p><p>“Everything is good here, my dear. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Nah, not really. Could do with some wine though. Any recommendations?”</p><p>Aziraphale flagged down a waiter and ordered a bottle of their best Cabernet Sauvignon.</p><p>“I do hope you don’t mind, but I ordered food for myself.”</p><p>Crowley smirked. “Would you actually care if I did mind?”</p><p>“Obviously not,” Aziraphale said around a smile of his own. “I was simply being courteous.”</p><p>The redhead pressed a hand over his heart in mock sincerity. “What a gentleman. If you keep treating me right, I won’t know what to think.”</p><p>Aziraphale allowed his eyes to travel down the expanse of Crowley’s body. “Oh dear, perhaps I should start treating you wrong.”</p><p>“Don’t tease me with a good time, angel.”</p><p>“My dear, I never tease about such things.”</p><p>There was a fiery glint to Crowley’s eyes that made something burn in Aziraphale. “That’s good to know. So, angel, what have you been up to since we last spoke?”</p><p>“I would hardly tell you that, considering where we stand.”</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow. “And where exactly do we stand?”</p><p>Aziraphale straightened and smoothed his hand down the front of his coat. Right. They should get down to business. “Right, Mr. Crowley--”</p><p>“I told you, no Mr., just Crowley.”</p><p>“Very well. I’ve looked over the reports and noticed that you have been moving in on several of my territories. Just last month you snatched a contract right out from beneath my team, a contract I had been rather keen on obtaining.”</p><p>Crowley lounged back in his chair, his long legs stretched out beneath the table and his head titled up.</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>Annoyance pinched at his chest. “My point, Crowley, is that this is not acceptable. The only reason you are still operating is because I allow it. If I were to decide that I no longer wanted you to be in business, you wouldn’t be.”</p><p>Crowley sat forward suddenly, planting his elbows on the table. “Come on, you know it wouldn’t be as easy as all that. Even if our organization isn’t as big as yours, getting rid of us in any meaningful way would cost you a whole lot of time, manpower, and money. Way more than you’re losing with us taking a few contracts.”</p><p>“It’s less about the money, and much more about the disrespect. If I allow you to continue taking what is mine, what’s to stop others from doing the same? I risk losing a great deal by not taking direct action against you.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence in which Crowley seemed to be thinking. His dark painted nails tapped the tablecloth and his teeth scraped over his bottom lip. Aziraphale was momentarily distracted by the glint of the ruby earrings he wore, the same as at the party. Perhaps he was partially to rubies. Not that it mattered.  </p><p>“What if we made a deal?”</p><p>Aziraphale tilted his head, his eyes moving from his ears to the black expanse of his glasses. “What sort of deal?”</p><p>“Well, let’s see. We, the Demons I mean, want to continue growing and building our interests. And you want to maintain your status of power and grow your profits as well.”</p><p>Just then the waiter approached with the wine and poured them each a glass, which Aziraphale thanked him for before taking a sip.</p><p>“Go on, I’m listening.”</p><p>Crowley steepled his fingers as a sly look took over his face. “So, what if there was a way for us to both get what we want? You could use our underground channels that I know you’ve been trying to break into for a while, all while still looking like the most powerful man in London, and we could generate more business without fear of retaliation from you.”</p><p>Aziraphale set his wine glass down slowly. “Even if that would be beneficial to me, there is a reason I have not made those compromises in the past. It looks like weakness.”</p><p>Crowley grinned in a way that Aziraphale wasn’t sure he liked. “Sure, if you were making those compromises for another crime lord. But what if you were making them for your boyfriend?”</p><p>Aziraphale went very still, his brows lowering into a deep frown. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me. I don’t have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Well, not right now. But what if you did? What if you were dating someone who was supposed to be your rival, someone with an immense level of power who could offer a symbiotic relationship that would see you both better off? Someone whose father was the second largest crime boss in the city.”</p><p>It was not often that Aziraphale was shocked. But if he understood correctly what Crowley was trying to insinuate, then there was little else he could be.</p><p>“You cannot seriously be suggesting I date you. I do not do relationships, for a great number of reasons.”</p><p>Crowley held up his hands. “Whoa, calm down. I’m not suggesting we <em>actually </em>date. All we would have to do for it to work is give the appearance of dating.”</p><p>Aziraphale scoffed. “Don’t be preposterous.”</p><p>“Is it really so crazy? Think about it. Nobody could blame you for letting your boyfriend get away with more than the average person. It would open up paths for both of us, since nobody would dare attempt going against us both. You could use our channels and it would remove any roadblocks my father has put into place in the past.”</p><p>Aziraphale continued to frown as he twisted his wine glass between his fingers. When he put it like that, it did sound terribly enticing. He had stayed out of several markets simply because the hassle of going through the Demons hadn’t been worth it. And Aziraphale had not gotten to where he was by always playing it safe and taking the most obvious route. He had gotten very good at seizing opportunities when presented to him. But there were still several issues with that plan.</p><p>“But that could become terribly messy. Relationships in our world don’t tend to work out well.”</p><p>“Yeah, but see, that’s the thing. Like I said, it wouldn’t be real. To the outside world it would look like we’re involved, sure. But to us and our trusted officials, it would all be a ruse. No different from any other business partnership.”</p><p>“And you honestly think Lucian would be fine with this?”</p><p>At this, Crowley scrunched up his face. “Eh, he might have a few objections, but don’t worry about him. I can handle my father. If I can make him see the business opportunity that this is, I know he’ll come around.”</p><p>Aziraphale leaned back in his chair, considering. “And what would this pretend relationship entail? It would have to stay strictly professional, for both our sakes. No fraternizing in any way that wasn’t already discussed.”</p><p>Crowley squirmed a bit in his seat, seemingly pleased that Aziraphale was actually considering it. “Of course. I completely agree. Let’s see, to make it look real we’d have to go out on dates. Publicly and with both our bodyguards of course.”</p><p>“Obviously. But I find that eyes are everywhere. We would need to go back to our respective homes together once in a while to keep up pretenses of physical intimacy.”</p><p>Crowley grinned. “Pretenses.”</p><p>“I’m quite serious, Crowley. If I do agree to this, I do not wish to add the complication of physical interaction to this already precarious situation. If I agree to it, it must be on my terms. This would be a business arrangement.”</p><p>Crowley flipped his sunglasses up into his hair, finally revealing those stunning golden eyes that captivated Aziraphale.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I was only joking. It wouldn’t be smart to fuck your business partner.”</p><p>Aziraphale smirked. “No, it wouldn’t.”</p><p>“But you’re in agreeance? You think it’s a good idea?”</p><p>He sighed and flicked his eyes up to him. “I admit it has merit. You’ll need to speak with your father first and I’ll need to iron out the details. This will only work if it’s mutually beneficial and safe for the both of us.”</p><p>“I agree. Shall we shake on it?”</p><p>Crowley held out his hand, and Aziraphale stared at it for only a moment before smiling and taking it. But rather than shake it, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He felt Crowley give a jolt, and when he looked up, his eyes had gone wide with shock.</p><p>“Just in case anyone is watching now. We’ll need a timeline for when things began.”</p><p>Crowley cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, right, of course. Makes sense. Just, you know, warn me before you do those things.”</p><p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Or what? What will you do to me, my dear?”</p><p>He noticed a fetching pink blush rising on Crowley’s neck. “I mean, nothing, I guess. You still should.”</p><p>He smiled around the rim of his wine glass. “Very well.”</p><p>At that moment, the waiter returned with Aziraphale’s lunch, the salmon over garlic potatoes.</p><p>Aziraphale beamed up at their server. “Ah, lovely my dear. Thank you.”</p><p>The server returned his smile and inclined his head. “Of course, Mr. Fell. Please let me know if there is anything else I can get for you.”</p><p>He turned and walked away, and when Aziraphale looked back to Crowley, saw that he was giving the retreating server what could only be described as a filthy look.</p><p>“Why are you looking at him like that?”</p><p>Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes as he flicked his sunglasses back down over his eyes and lounged back in his chair once more.</p><p>“Please, could he be any more obvious? I’m sure if I wasn’t here he would have gotten on his knees and sucked you off right then.”</p><p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow as he cut his first bite of fish. “Do you think so? Perhaps I should call him back.”</p><p>Crowley gave him an unimpressed look. “In case you forgot, you just agreed to appear to be in a relationship with me.”</p><p>“And?” Aziraphale asked as he took his first bite. “I can hardly account for how others look at me.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but he should have some respect!”</p><p>“My dear, I hardly think our server knows about your scheme. Besides, your father hasn’t even approved of it. It’s a bit early for you to be getting jealous.”</p><p>Crowley sputtered. “Jealous? I’m not jealous! Why would I need to be? Look at me. I think I’m perfectly capable of being in control of my own relationship.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked Crowley over as he chewed and swallowed his food. “Crowley, do you honestly believe that you would be the one with the control in this relationship?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I always have been in the past.”</p><p>Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head up and earning a slight hitch of breath. “That’s because in the past you weren’t with me.”</p><p>Crowley visibly swallowed and licked his lips. “You’re quite sure of yourself angel.”</p><p>“Mmm. If you would like for this ruse to work, perhaps you will need to learn your place.”</p><p>Crowley’s breath came out in a rush of warmth that flooded over Aziraphale’s hand. His delicate tongue swept out over his lips, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but track the movement. These were certainly interesting responses.</p><p>“Oh yeah? And how would you do that?”</p><p>If Crowley had been going for a mocking tone, he had far missed his mark. The question came out breathy and almost eager, like he really wanted to find out. That shouldn’t affect Aziraphale, and yet he felt the same unmistakable pull he had felt the first time he had seen him. Crowley was undeniably beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever met. The image of him breathless and pliable beneath him made Aziraphale bite his own lip. How lovely that would be, for a man as confident as Crowley to submit completely to him, allow him full access to his body. But if this plan was to work, that was not a route they could go down. They both had too much to lose. He released him and went back to his meal, leaving Crowley unsteady and grasping at the table.</p><p>“Best not to speculate, don’t you think?”</p><p>Crowley cleared his throat and straightened up, a slight flush to his cheeks. “Right. Best not.”</p><p>Aziraphale continued to eat and Crowley continued to watch. They made a bit more small talk, but overall Crowley seemed much too distracted to fully engage. It was near the end of the meal when Crowley asked a rather important question.</p><p>“What about public intimacy? Won’t people find it odd if we don’t even touch?”</p><p>Aziraphale dabbed his lips with his napkin. “I suppose. I’m not usually one for hand holding, but you may engage if you wish. How would you feel about me touching your back and hips?”</p><p>Crowley fidgeted a bit. “Yeah, it’d be fine.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“And as for kissing?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes darted back to Crowley. “Perhaps we should refrain. I have never shown much interest in public displays of affection and I doubt it would raise any concern with people if they don’t see it.”</p><p>Crowley nodded a bit too quickly. “Yep, me too. Not really into any of that public stuff.”</p><p>Aziraphale smirked. “No? No voyeurism for you?”</p><p>Crowley snorted, that same confidence he had held at the beginning of the meeting returning. “Why? Want to watch someone else do to me what you can’t?”</p><p>“Perhaps the idea has merit. Though if I were really with you, I would never allow anyone else to touch you.”</p><p>“Oh? Would you kill them if they tried?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Another hard swallow. Oh. He liked that. Interesting. Crowley picked up his glass of wine and downed the rest.</p><p>“Right. Well, we have a lot to plan. I’ll speak with my father and get back to you.”</p><p>“Excellent. If all goes according to plan, we shall meet up again soon.”</p><p>Aziraphale pulled out his billfold to pay the tab, but Crowley held up a hand.</p><p>“Hey, let me get this.”</p><p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and ignored him as he pulled out the appropriate number of notes. Crowley pressed his lips together but didn’t argue further. Both men stood at the same time, and within seconds their respective teams were behind them. Aziraphale grinned at the younger man.</p><p>“Until next time, my dear.”</p><p>“Until next time, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned and made his way towards the door, followed closely by Gabriel and Michael. He felt Gabriel lean in closer to speak.</p><p>“Sir, what was that all about?”</p><p>“Not here, Gabriel. I’ll explain when we reach the bookshop. There is much to plan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like where I'm taking this! I'm pretty excited for the story to unfold.<br/>Also, they're idiots your honor. Very smart and cunning idiots. </p><p>And now for recommendations, back by popular demand! This chapter I am recommending <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203731/chapters/71704377">The Arrangement</a> by TawnyOwl95!</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley are set up on a blind date as a joke by their respective housemates.<br/>They decide to get their own back and call everybody's bluff by *gasp* fake dating!</p><p>Many of you have probably already read the first couples chapters, but I really love it! Plus, it fits with the Fake Dating theme!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Crowley was avoiding Lucian. He just… wasn’t going near him. Because look, he really didn’t want to deal with him or the inevitable fit he was going to throw when he found out what he had done. But hey, it wasn’t like he had actually broken any of the rules! His father had told him to not fuck Aziraphale, he hadn’t said anything about creating a fake dating scheme to get them a leg up in the business. And that’s what he was doing it for! The family business. It had nothing to do with actually wanting to be around Aziraphale. Why would it?</p>
<p>Crowley could have anyone he wanted, and he most certainly did not want someone like Aziraphale. Not his type. Too… fussy. Yeah, that was it. This was all for the big payday he would inevitably rake in.</p>
<p>Crowley told himself these things as he laid in his massive bed, his black silk sheets tangled around his legs and light just barely peeking in through the bottom of his curtains. It was probably noon by now, but Crowley had decided to give himself a lay-in as a reward for all his good work. It didn’t matter that he had lay-ins most days. His phone vibrated beside his head and rolled over with a groan, bringing it to his face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Good afternoon, Crowley. I am texting you to ask if you would like to join me this evening for a drink at the Brimstone Club. There will be several high-ranking members from our world in attendance, and it will be the perfect opportunity to begin this arrangement of ours. Please respond post haste, so I may make the proper reservations.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley snorted as he read the text. Of course Aziraphale was already making plans. He hadn’t become the most powerful mob boss in the country by sitting around doing nothing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sure thing, Angel. If you’re inviting me on a date, I’d love to come </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s response came only a moment later.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t be preposterous, you know this isn’t a real date. You’re the one who came up with this little scheme, but it seems you’re incapable of making any actual plans. It’s fine if I must do all the heavy lifting, I don’t expect much from you. Just show up and look pretty.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley glared at the screen. That bastard. Fine, he wanted him to show up and look pretty, he could do that. If Aziraphale wanted to give everyone a show, then a show they would get. How dare he say Crowley couldn’t plan anything, as if he were some empty-headed bimbo? This had all been Crowley’s plan to begin with, for fucks sake!</p>
<p>Crowley ripped the blankets off himself and climbed out of bed, responding as he made his way into the bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I think you’re forgetting who came up with this idea to begin with. Give me some credit. But fine, I’ll make sure to look extra pretty, just for you. What time?</strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley turned on the shower and stripped off his pants, kicking them toward the basket of dirty laundry. He checked his phone before he climbed in and saw that Aziraphale had responded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yes, it was your idea. But this will require a great deal more thought than a basic concept. We’ll discuss it in more detail tonight. Be there by seven pm sharp.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes as he climbed under the hot spray of the shower.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll show you sharp. Think you’re so damn clever and smooth. <em>I’m </em>clever and smooth.”</p>
<p>Crowley scrubbed himself until his skin was pink and lathered his hair with his best shampoo. He’d show Aziraphale that he was a competent human, fully capable of acting out a plot he had constructed.</p>
<p>He spent the rest of the day pacing around his flat and trying on different outfits while furiously text Hastur and Ligur, threatening them with the penalty of death if they were late picking him up tonight. He wanted to leave by six-thirty so that he could ensure he was there on time, and he was not going to let those two morons make him late.</p>
<p>At six o’clock Crowley stood in front of his mirror, fully done up except for his shirt. He had been alternating between the tight black button up and the lowcut red silk shirt that showed off his collarbones and top of his chest. How much should he reveal tonight? He didn’t want to come across as too slutty, but then again, he wanted to make an impression. By the time Hastur knocked on his front door, Crowley had pulled on the red shirt. He breezed past him.</p>
<p>“Hurry it up, I want to be on time.”</p>
<p>He was sure Hastur grumbled something under his breath, but ignored him. Once he was seated in the back of the car, he pulled out his phone. Should he text Aziraphale and let him know he was on his way? No. He already knew he was coming; it would just make it seem like he wanted to please him. That thought shouldn’t make anything stir in his stomach, and yet the thought of that smug face giving him a pleased smile was warming him in more ways than one. Best not look too deeply at that.</p>
<p>The Brimstone Club was an exclusive spot reserved for the richest and most powerful of the country. Crowley had been in once but had found it too smarmy for his taste. He was more into the loud music and hot bodies pressed to him rather than the cigars and meandering small talk. But this was Aziraphale’s sort of place and he was willing to play his game for now. He stepped out of the car and straightened his shirt, looking up at the building in front of him. It was a classy looking joint, with elegant lettering over the entrance letting him know he was in the right place. With a finally smoothing of his hair, he sauntered up to the entrance, where he was greeted by a burly doorman.</p>
<p>“Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. My partner made one.”</p>
<p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Name?”</p>
<p>“Anthony Crowley.”</p>
<p>His eyes scanned a list before he shook his head. “You’re not on here.”</p>
<p>Crowley huffed and rolled his eyes. “How about Fell? Or maybe Archangel.”</p>
<p>The doorman frowned. “Mr. Fell never comes here with a guest.”</p>
<p>It took some effort to maintain a polite smile. “Well, tonight he has. Does your little list not say anything about it?”</p>
<p>He continued to glare at him, but looked back to the list. Crowley saw the moment his eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Oh, terribly sorry sir. It’s marked here that he’s expecting a guest tonight. Go right in.”</p>
<p>He moved to allow Crowley past, but when Ligur and Hastur attempted to come in, he blocked their way.</p>
<p>“They’re with me. My security.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “You won’t need them. This is a neutral zone, no extra muscle allowed. A strict no violence policy in enforced while on the property. Your men can wait with the car until you’re finished.”</p>
<p>A bit of nerves squirmed inside Crowley. He hadn’t been anywhere without backup since he was eighteen, and to go into this situation alone gave him a moment of pause. But if he wanted this to go any further, he was going to have to take this step. Hastur and Ligur looked ready to go toe to toe with the doorman, but Crowley raised a hand.</p>
<p>“It’s all right. You two stay out and here and wait with the car.”</p>
<p>They looked at each other. “But sir—” Hastur began.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Hastur. Just keep your phones on. I’ll let you know if I need you.”</p>
<p>They still looked unsure, but Crowley didn’t give them a chance to argue further. He turned and made his way into the club. Once he was out of the entrance, the place opened into a large room. It was cozy, with fires burning in the massive fireplaces and rich wood adorning the walls. A bar sat along one wall, and people were milling about the room with drinks in hand. He scanned the room and saw that he was already being noticed, with several heads turning in his direction and looking him up and down with appreciation. He grinned. This was going to be fun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aziraphale took a sip of his bourbon and made an attempt to listen to the conversation being had around him. The four men and two women that stood with him were some of the most powerful people in London, and yet they all knew he could take them out if he wished. Luckily for them he did need them to continue operations as usual. He had begun attending these little informal meetings of theirs to gain insight into their practices. Even though they all put on smiles and pretended they were happy he was there, he knew how uncomfortable his presence made them. At the moment, his mind was a bit preoccupied with the ruse he and Crowley were to begin tonight. Speaking of which, where <em>was </em>he?</p>
<p>“Mr. Fell, what’s your opinion on the matter?”</p>
<p>He turned his eyes back to the man in front of him. George Cornwall was the head to some of the largest banks in the country, and it was with his help Aziraphale had laundered a significant amount of money over the years.</p>
<p>“Terribly sorry, what was that?”</p>
<p>George chuckled. “What’s got you so wrapped up in your head tonight, Mr. Fell? I do hope business is well?”</p>
<p>He gave him a placating smile. “Business is as good as ever, I’m happy to report.”</p>
<p>“Something else on your mind?” another asked. He believed her name was Laura Greene, and she ran several transport companies.</p>
<p>“Indeed. I’m expecting someone to join me tonight.”</p>
<p>Several of them shared glances. “Oh?” Laura asked. “A new business partner?”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “A partner, but not necessarily one in business.”</p>
<p>This earned him some raised eyebrows. George cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Mr. Fell, this club doesn’t typically allow paid escorts. This is a high priority clientele establishment only.”</p>
<p>The cool look Aziraphale gave him was enough make him look away. “I am well aware of that fact.”</p>
<p>A small murmur went around the room, and the other members of his little group looked towards to door.</p>
<p>“Would you look at that,” Laura said with some surprise. “Is that Anthony Crowley? I’ve never seen him in here before.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale grinned to himself and turned towards the door. Sure enough it was Crowley, and <em>good lord. </em>He knew he had told him to look pretty, but that had sort of been a given. Crowley seemed to have taken it to the next level. The lowcut red shirt and skintight black trousers weren’t just pretty, they were <em>sinful. </em>His chin length hair was swept to the side and he was sporting those lovely ruby earrings once more. Aziraphale clenched his fist to keep any sudden impulses under control. He watched as Crowley’s eyes swept the room and then landed on him, his sharp face lighting up with a smile as he began to make his way over.</p>
<p>“Mr. Fell,” George said urgently, “Isn’t he your enemy?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”</p>
<p>“Angel!” Crowley greeted, stepping up to his side and leaning in to brush a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry I’m late.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gave him a look. “Not at all. I was just talking with some colleagues. Everyone, this is Anthony Crowley, second in command to the Demons.”</p>
<p>Everyone around them seemed to be in varying degrees of shock at the open display of affection that had just taken place between the two crime lords. Laura seemed to recover first.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course! I’ve done work with your father, but we haven’t yet had the pleasure of meeting.”</p>
<p>She held out her hand and Crowley shook it. “No, we haven’t. I was taking a backseat until recently. But I’ve begun to take over certain areas of business from my father. That’s how Aziraphale and I met, actually.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale had to press his lips together to stop from smiling at all the gob smacked faces around him. It was well known that nobody in the industry called him by his first name, and Crowley knew what a tell it was to use it.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aziraphale continued. “We were both in attendance at Carmichael’s party. I saw him across the room and simply couldn’t resist speaking with him. Of course, I had no idea who he was until we were introduced.”</p>
<p>Crowley let out a laugh. “We both got a right shock, because I had been eyeing him from across the room as well. It was a real turn of events to discover the sexy man I had been pursuing was actually my biggest rival.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine,” Laura muttered. “And that wasn’t an issue?”</p>
<p>“<em>Well,</em>” Crowley drawled, turning his eyes to Aziraphale. “Maybe for someone else. But I’ve never been one to turn down a bit of a challenge. Not when they look as good as this.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale grinned. At least Crowley was a believable actor. He reached out and smoothed Crowley’s collar down between his fingers.</p>
<p>“Indeed. I’m a man who goes after what he wants if the prize is big enough, and when it came to Crowley, I could hardly resist.”</p>
<p>“And,” George said slowly, “This is pretty serious? You two are… seeing each other?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley and received a saucy wink. “I mean, it’s fairly new. We’re still <em>feeling </em>each other out, if you know what I mean. But I don’t see why this couldn’t grow into something <em>much </em>deeper.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Crowley was laying it on a bit thick. He cleared his throat and took Crowley by the arm. “If you’ll excuse us, ladies and gentlemen.”</p>
<p>He pulled Crowley away into a back corner beside the bar, where Crowley slinked onto a stool.</p>
<p>“Do you think they believed us?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smirked as he took a sip of his bourbon. “Oh yes, I do believe so. I’m sure they’re all quietly panicking about what a combined effort between us means for them.”</p>
<p>Crowley snickered and flagged down a bartender. Aziraphale watched his elegant fingers as they danced in the air, his golden eyes intent on the other side of the bar.</p>
<p>“Good. If they’re bumping around and confused among themselves it’ll be easier on us.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale hummed, tearing his eyes away from Crowley’s neck. “True. We’ll still need to be on our toes. They’ll be looking for deception, their kind always are.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes darted to him. “Don’t you mean our kind?”</p>
<p>“Oh my dear, there is nobody else like me.”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned back against the bar, his long figure stretched out like a feast for the eyes. And well, they were supposed to be an item, so he allowed himself to indulge. Crowley watched him as he took in the lines of his chest and thin hips, and Aziraphale knew he was preening under the attention.</p>
<p>“You’re a cocky angel, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Well earned, I would say.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’ll drink to that.”</p>
<p>Crowley lifted the glass to his lips and drank slowly, his throat working as the liquid went down. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“My dear, are you trying to tempt me?”</p>
<p>Crowley snorted and tilted his head. “You call this a temptation? Angel, you haven’t seen anything yet.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale tapped a finger on the bar, amusement clear on his face. “Oh? Well my dear, don’t keep me waiting. Let me have it.”</p>
<p>He thought he saw a flush of pink appear in Crowley’s cheeks, but with the low light it was hard to tell. Golden eyes raked over him, and he seemed to be trying to decide something, before he sat his glass down on the bar and took a step closer. He stood only a few inches away, his breath ghosting against Aziraphale’s face. He smelled intoxicating, like apples and honey.</p>
<p>“Angel, I don’t think you really want me to let you have it.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale tilted his head, meeting Crowley’s eye. “Oh? And why is that?”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled. “Because I don’t think you’d know what to do with it if I did.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Aziraphale let his eyes move down to Crowley’s body, then lifted his hand to slide along the silky expanse of his chest, allowing his thumb to rub over a pert nipple that could be seen through the shirt. Crowley’s breath hitched as his fingers skimmed over his collarbone and then settled with a finality around his throat. When he met Crowley’s eye again, he saw pupils blown wide with either fear or lust. Possibly both. He gripped his throat tighter and pulled him forward, the feeling of Crowley’s pulse racing beneath his fingers a signal of victory. “Oh my dear, I think I do.”</p>
<p>Crowley swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing against Aziraphale’s palm. “You’re stronger than you look.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smirked. “I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>He released him, and Crowley immediately took a shuddering breath. There were red marks where Aziraphale had gripped him, and for a crazy moment he hoped they would leave bruises. Proof that Crowley was his. But that was absurd, because Crowley was not his. Not really. And if Lucian saw that, he would not be pleased. He cleared his throat and took a step back.</p>
<p>“Right, there are some things we should discuss.”</p>
<p>Crowley blinked, still seeming lost in his thoughts. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“About this arrangement.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, yeah. The arrangement. What was it?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale picked up his glass and moved away from the bar, towards two open chairs beside the fire. Crowley joined him, sliding the chairs so they were close together.</p>
<p>“This is a good start. We’ve already attracted a fair amount of attention. We should go on another date this week though.”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. “Right.”</p>
<p>“And I assume you already talked about this with your father?”</p>
<p>Crowley glanced away, taking a large gulp of his drink. “Uh, sort of.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “Crowley. Have you not talked with Lucian?”</p>
<p>“I mean, he’s a busy man!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale took a slow, deep breath. He couldn’t lose his composure out here in the public. “Crowley, this only works if he grants me use of your connections. If this is not an even trade, then what is the point?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to talk with him this week, alright? It’ll work out, I promise you.”</p>
<p>“It had better.”</p>
<p>“And if it doesn’t?” he challenged. “What then? You’ll kill me?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me. I’ve done it for far less.”</p>
<p>Crowley snorted and slouched down in the chair like a petulant child. Aziraphale had the strongest urge to throw him over his knee and spank him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I get it. You’re a big shot, you kill anyone in your way. But you’d do well to not underestimate me, Angel. I’m not some pathetic little underling begging at your feet for scraps and attention, I’ve got my shit together and I’ve taken down big names who were in my way as well. Business is up forty percent for the Demons since I stepped up.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale swirled his glass. “Goodness, I didn’t realize you were so touchy.”</p>
<p>Crowley shot him a glare. “I’m not <em>touchy. </em>It’s just… this isn’t going to work if you threaten me every time I do something you don’t like. I get that’s how you do busines generally, but it’s not going to fly here. I think I deserve the same amount of respect as I give you.”</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence as Aziraphale stared back Crowley. To Crowley’s credit, he maintained eye contact the whole time. Nobody talked to Aziraphale like that, but there was something about Crowley demanding what he wanted that stirred a part of him. He found he quite liked it.</p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s face broke into an expression of surprise for a moment before he composed it and sat up straighter, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right. Good. Glad that’s settled.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale chuckled and reached out to brush his fingers along the back of Crowley’s hand. “No need to be so shocked. If there is anything you want my dear, you need only ask.”</p>
<p>Crowley licked his lips and watched as Aziraphale trailed his fingers up his arm and then back to his knuckles. The fine copper hair of Crowley’s arm tickled his fingertips, and goosepimples broke out along Crowley’s skin as Aziraphale continued his ministrations.</p>
<p>“Right. Good. I mean, same. If you need anything, just ask me.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow. “Do you really think there is something you can offer that I can’t get from anywhere else?”</p>
<p>Crowley finally looked up and met his eye, and there was a challenge there. “I think there might be.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s hand stilled on Crowley’s arm, the crackle of tension between them thick enough to taste. Even when flustered, Crowley was bold, and that did something to Aziraphale that he would rather not look too deeply at. If this were anyone else, he would drag them up to one of the rooms over the club, kept in place from the days when this was a discreet gentleman’s club. He’d have them on their knees with his cock in their mouth before they could utter another word, that pretty mouth stretched around him and taking the pounding he so clearly wanted. But with Crowley, that was impossible. They had agreed, no sexual advances. Touching was one thing, but the ideas he had in his head for what he wanted to do to the redhead in front of him went quite a bit beyond a simple touch. He removed his fingers from Crowley’s arm, and the other seemed to jolt at the sudden loss of touch.</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose you’re right. That is the point of all this, after all. Once your father agrees.”</p>
<p>Crowley blinked. “My father. Right.” He cleared his throat. “So, uh, anything else we should clear up in regards to this whole thing?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s important that we continue to act as ourselves. I don’t fancy the thought of playacting every moment I’m with you.”</p>
<p>Crowley held up his hands. “Hey, I’ve been one-hundred-percent me this whole time.”</p>
<p>“Good. As have I.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? I never would have guessed,” Crowley said archly.</p>
<p>Aziraphale huffed and rolled his eyes. “Sarcasm isn’t a good look on you, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. Have you seen me? Everything’s a good look on me.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled into his drink. “Good Lord, you’re a vain thing.”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned forward over the arm of his chair, invading Aziraphale’s personally space and filling his nose with his intoxicating aroma once more.</p>
<p>“Admit it, you like it. I can see how you react when I’m prideful of my looks.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale hummed and reached out, taking his chin in his fingers and turning his head slightly. “It’s true, I do like my prizes to know their worth.”</p>
<p>Rather than flush and pull away like he had done before, Crowley smiled wider. “A prize, am I?”</p>
<p>“Obviously. If this were real, I daresay I’d have a fine trophy on my arm.”</p>
<p>“Well, angel,” Crowley purred. “This can be as real as you want it to be.”</p>
<p>He turned his head sharply and took Aziraphale’s thumb into his mouth, sucking it in for a moment and laving it with his tongue. Aziraphale’s cock stirred in his pants, straining up against the restricting material of his trousers. He used his thumb, still in Crowley’s mouth, to turn his face back towards him.</p>
<p>“I told you, you should be careful how you tempt me. I won’t be held responsible for what I do should you push me too far. You might not like the result.”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned around the digit in his mouth, giving it one more suck before pulling off with a pop. He stood suddenly and leaned over Aziraphale’s chair, his breath ghosting along his neck.</p>
<p>“Oh Angel, I think I would.” He winked and straightened up, running a hand through his hair. “I should be going. I’ll need to deal with my father before we go on that second date, and I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t,” Aziraphale agreed.</p>
<p>Crowley’s eye trailed down to Aziraphale’s lap, and he bit his lip. “You might want to give yourself a moment, or you’ll give your friends at the bar a view they truly don’t deserve.”</p>
<p>Crowley sauntered away before Aziraphale could respond, swinging his hips as he made his way towards the exit. Aziraphale watched him until he disappeared out the door. Perhaps he had indeed underestimated Crowley. He didn’t scare easily and was able to give as good as he took, something Aziraphale had found to be incredibly rare. Only Anathema ever dared speak to him with less than a reverent tone, and to his surprise he found he liked it. He wouldn’t let Crowley get too comfortable, they were still technically on opposite sides. But perhaps, if he played his cards right, this could be a bit of fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to take a moment here to thank everyone who has been following along and commenting and just generally being lovely because it means a lot. You guys are awesome and the reason I do this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley checked his watch for the third time as he waited at the table near the back of the restaurant. His father was due here any minute, and Crowley was trying to maintain his composure while alone. Once his father came, he would plaster on his debonair smile and give off his usual air of nonchalance, but while he was alone, he allowed it to slip ever so slightly. He hoped his father wasn’t going to make a big fuss about the whole Fell thing, but really that was too much to hope for.</p><p>Crowley stood from his seat when he saw his father approaching, surrounded by his usual posse. Lucian strode up to the table and waved his people away to go stand and watch from dark corners before taking the chair across from Crowley.</p><p>“Anthony,” he greeted. “I was surprised when you asked to meet here. I can’t remember the last time we met at a place that wasn’t for business.”</p><p>Crowley smiled and leaned back in his chair. “What, am I not allowed to have dinner with my own father?”</p><p>“Of course you are. Still, this is unprecedented.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, if I’m going to be taking a larger role in the business it only makes sense for us to talk once in a while.”</p><p>Lucian raised an eyebrow. “I suppose. Have you already ordered?”</p><p>“No, I was waiting for you.”</p><p>As though on cue, and it was very likely they had been listening in, the waiter approached the table at that moment. Lucian ordered a gin and tonic for himself and a whiskey he knew Crowley liked. For Crowley’s part, he was just trying to not fidget. Once the waiter left, Lucian turned back to him.</p><p>“So, how have you been?”</p><p>“Me? Oh, I’ve been great. Yeah, the plan with Fell is going smoothly.”</p><p>Lucian tensed slightly at the mention of Fell, as usual. “Oh? He’s not giving you any problems?”</p><p>Crowley leaned back in his chair and spread his hands. “Problems? No, of course not. But, um, something has changed in a sense.”</p><p>Sharp grey eyes snapped up to meet Crowley’s, immediately on high alert. “What?”</p><p>Crowley blew out a slow breath, trying to think of a way to say this without it sounding too bad. Nope, there was no way to smooth this over. It would be best to just bite the bullet.</p><p>“Well, you see, we sort of came up with a plan. A way for you and me to use Fell’s channels, the ones you’ve been desperate to get you’re hands on since I can first remember, and for him to get the benefits of our connections.”</p><p>Lucian was very still, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “And how would that work? If we start working together in such a blatant show of favoritism, I could rupture the delicate balance we have with the rest of the underworld.”</p><p>“Yep, see, we thought of that,” Crowley said as he leaned forward on the table. “So we, uh, we thought of a solution. To keep the vultures away.”</p><p>Just then the waiter returned with their drinks, after which Lucian waved them away. “Alright, and what solution would that be?”</p><p>Crowley sucked in a breath. “We’re going to pretend to be in a relationship. That way if anyone questions it, we can just point to that and they won’t have a leg to stand on.”</p><p>For a long moment, Lucian stared at him in silence. Then, ever so slightly, he shook his head. “No.”</p><p>Crowley gritted his teeth. He’d expected this. “Yes.”</p><p>“No, absolutely not!” Lucian said, louder this time. “Have you lost your mind? Anthony, you can’t trust him!”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know that! And I don’t. We aren’t going to be dating for real, just for show.”</p><p>“No!” Lucian shouted, slamming his fist on the table. The rest of the restaurant went eerily quiet, but he didn’t seem to notice. His eyes burned with anger. “For God’s sake Anthony, I thought I taught you better than this. If you give Fell any leeway, he’ll stretch it for every bit it’s worth until there’s nothing left. If you let him in, he’ll consume you. And the moment he grows tired of you or you’re no longer useful, he will kill you. I won’t allow that.”</p><p>Crowley growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, I get it, ok? I do. You’re trying to protect me. But I’ve put a lot of thought into this. This isn’t something I’m jumping into. This will give us the huge boost in business we’ve been needing. You and I both know the business has been stagnant for the past few years and Fell has the power to make those issues go away.”</p><p>“I will not sell my son for the sake of my business!”</p><p>“Jesus, Lucian, that’s not what this is! It won’t be real. I’m not going to sleep with him. The relationship is for appearances only. And what would killing me even give Fell? A war? And for what? I’m a grown man, as much as you like to think otherwise, and I’m doing what I think is right.”</p><p>For several long moments they stared each other down, and just as Crowley was preparing to continue his argument, Lucian’s slumped back with a sigh. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“You aren’t going to stop this until you see it through, are you?”</p><p>Crowley shook his head. “No. I’m doing what I think is best. We can use Fell, and he’s already agreed to this.”</p><p>“Of course he has,” Lucian muttered. “Fine.”</p><p>Crowley’s eye went wide. “Seriously?” He hadn’t actually thought he would agree so quickly.</p><p>“Yes. You’re right, you’re a grown man and I can’t control you forever. You need to make mistakes, even if that means learning the hard way. But Anthony, I need you to promise me you will be careful. Don’t get yourself too wrapped up in him and keep your distance as best you can. And I want reports on how it’s going twice per month.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course! Whatever you want.”</p><p>Lucian shook his head. “I swear, you’re going to be the death of me. Nothing else in this business stresses me out half as much as you do.”</p><p>Crowley grinned. “Someone’s got to keep you on your toes, old man.”</p><p>They stayed at the restaurant for another hour, eating and talking business, until Lucian was called away. Crowley walked him out to his car, which was waiting on the curb beside his own. Before he could walk away, Lucian reached out and grabbed his arm, making him stop.</p><p>“Anthony, I was serious. Be careful. I can rebuild anything else that I lost, but not you.”</p><p>Crowley blinked in surprise at the sudden sincerity from his father. “Yeah, right. I will be.”</p><p>Once he was alone in his car, he pulled out his phone. He grinned as he shot off a text to Aziraphale.</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey angel, just spoke to Lucian. The plan is on. We’ll need to plan out some public dates.</strong>
</p><p>He dropped his phone onto the seat and leaned back with a smile. He’d honestly thought Lucian was going to put his foot down and force him to go behind his back. This made everything so much easier. Now that the hard part was out of the way, all he had to do was go out with Aziraphale and let the benefits roll in. He honestly couldn’t believe it. His phone buzzed and he immediately snatched it up.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Excellent. Shall we plan to meet tomorrow? I’m supposed to attend a gallery opening, and it would be the perfect time to show you off to the public.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crowley couldn’t help but preen a little at the idea of Aziraphale showing him off.</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sounds like a date. And who’s to say you’ll be the one showing me off? As far as I’m concerned, you’re a catch. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You know what I meant. I’ll expect you to look the part. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh angel, don’t I always? Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ll make sure to look good enough to kill for.</strong>
</p><p>When he didn’t get an immediate response, he set the phone back down. Honestly, what did Aziraphale take him for? As though he would show up anywhere looking anything less than perfect, let alone while on Aziraphale’s arm. He respected himself too much for that nonsense. His phone lit up with another message.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My dear, I daresay you don’t have to try terribly hard for that.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A thrill went down Crowley’s spine as he read the message. Aziraphale was a bastard, but god if that didn’t do it for him. With only a moments thought he pressed the button to let him talk to Hastur up front.</p><p>“Hastur, change of plans. We’re not going home. Take me to my tailor.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled at his phone as he sent his last message. Lucian had approved the plan, so they could officially move forward into the next stage. Aziraphale wondered if there were any provisions Lucian had set forward that Crowley was leaving out of his messages. It wasn’t unlikely. He’d have to ask him about it tomorrow.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Aziraphale looked up at Gabriel. “Oh, yes, terribly sorry. Where were we?”</p><p>The bound man in front of him thrashed about on the cold concrete floor, though where he thought he was going to go, Aziraphale wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Ah, that’s right. Mr. Hampton, it’s been brought to my attention that you broke our trade agreement. I told you, in no uncertain terms, that if you continued to traffic within my territory then there would be consequences. For whatever reason, you decided not to heed my warning and continued with business as usual. This, of course, cannot be allowed. Now, what do you think your punishment should be?”</p><p>The man tried fruitlessly to shout around the gag in his mouth. Aziraphale waved a hand at him, until Michael stepped forward and removed the barrier from his mouth.</p><p>“Terribly sorry, would you be a dear and repeat that?”</p><p>“You can’t do this!” he screamed. “Do you know who my father is? He’ll have you hung up and gutted for this!”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled pleasantly. “Of course, I know who your father is. In fact, I contacted him first and let him know that I would be taking retribution for your error. He was only too happy to throw you to me in order to save himself.”</p><p>Mr. Hampton’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t believe you!”</p><p>“Yes, you do. It’s always so clear, in hindsight, what the correct path was, isn’t it? You thought you were a big enough threat to cross me without consequence, and now you’re discovering that you are simply a very small fish in my rather large tank. So, I’ll ask you again, what do you think your punishment should be?”</p><p>“Please,” he whimpered. “Please, don’t kill me!”</p><p>Aziraphale tutted. “I’m not going to kill you. No, I don’t think the retribution needs to be quite so final. I simply need to use you to send a message. It happens, every once in a while. So, what’ll it be? The hand? A foot? Maybe an ear? I hope you realize I’m being quite generous in allowing you to be the one to choose.”</p><p>The man only began to wail louder, thrashing his body with more force. Aziraphale pursed his lips in distaste. It really was a pathetic display from someone who had so blatantly disrespected him.</p><p>“Really, Mr. Hampton, you’re being unreasonable. If you refuse to choose, I’ll have to let Gabriel pick, and I don’t think you or I want that. He’s a bit of a sadist.”  </p><p>Gabriel’s grin widened in anticipation, making Aziraphale frown. He didn’t approve of Gabriel’s methods, but he was at least efficient. Mr. Hampton seemed to see the evil glint to those lilac eyes as well, and he went still.</p><p>“Ear.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled and stood. “See, that wasn’t so hard. And a good choice, between you and I. Now, I must be off. Gabriel, see to it. And since he was a good sport, make it quick and cauterize it cleanly afterward. No sense in making it worse.”</p><p>Gabriel’s face fell in what looked like disappointment, but he nodded all the same. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Aziraphale strode from the building with Michael hot on his heels. He wanted to make it to the car before the real screaming started. Despite what people thought, he didn’t enjoy the violence. It was simply an aspect of the job, and he very rarely took part in it himself. That’s what Gabriel was for.</p><p>It was nearly midnight before he made it home and dragged himself upstairs to his room. These sorts of nights always took it out of him a bit and he could use a good bath to relax. There were other things he’d like to do to relax as well, but he was incredibly picky about who he allowed to participate with him.</p><p>Speaking of which, his phone pinged with a new message as he was drawing up a bath.</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey angel, any particular preference on cologne? Trying to be “suitable” for you tomorrow night.</strong>
</p><p>Aziraphale smiled to himself as he turned off the taps. Crowley certainly did hit all the boxes to participant in his extracurricular activities. But alas, they’d decided this would be a strictly nonphysical relationship, and for good reason. Aziraphale slid off his robe and climbed into the bath before responding.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aziraphale </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Your usual is perfectly acceptable. I enjoyed that one you wore on the night we met.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aziraphale lowered himself until his shoulders were submerged and tilted his head back. The heat relaxed his stressed muscles and the lavender mint oil he’d added to the water soothed him into a tranquil state. He peeked an eye open when his phone vibrated.</p><p>
  <strong>Crowley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, I see, you like it a bit spicy. Should have figured. What about a tie? Burgundy or scarlet?</strong>
</p><p>Aziraphale huffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aziraphale</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Honestly, I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of dressing yourself. If this is what it’s like to be in a faux relationship with you, I can’t imagine what a real one would entail.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aziraphale had barely set his phone back down before it began to vibrate aggressively.</p><p>“Oh, good lord!”</p><p>He picked it up and hit accept without checking the screen, believing it to be call until Crowley’s face appeared. His hair was pulled back into a low bun and his button up shirt was completely undone, showing off a well-defined chest. Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up as he let his eyes wander the expanse of exposed skin. Crowley didn’t seem to notice Aziraphale, too busy holding up two different ties.</p><p>“Angel! Thanks for picking up. Anyways, as I was saying, which one is better? The scarlet is a better match for my hair, but you can’t beat a good burgundy. I was thinking—”</p><p>He promptly cut off when he turned to the screen and saw Aziraphale.</p><p>“Are- are you in the <em>bath</em>?”</p><p>“I am. I had a rather stressful day and I needed to unwind.”</p><p>To Aziraphale’s amusement, Crowley seemed at a loss for words. His eyes tracked down to Aziraphale’s chest, which was now in full view as he had sat up to answer the phone. A thin, pink tongue darted out and wetted his lips.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, course. Um, right, what was I saying? Oh right. Ties. Which one?”</p><p>Aziraphale released a heavy, put upon sigh. “The burgundy will look lovely with a dark suit. But I would suggest you wear those ruby earing’s I’ve seen you in, to add a brighter pop of color.”</p><p>A grin spread across Crowley’s face. “Like those do you?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes.”</p><p>“I’ve got a matching necklace, to go with it.”</p><p>Aziraphale hummed and slid back down into the water. “Yes, that sound perfect.”</p><p>Crowley was silent for a moment. “Do you mind if I make a bit of a bold fashion choice tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Would you like to tell me what it is?”</p><p>He watched as Crowley pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before flopping back onto a bed made up entirely of black silk sheets. Typical.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will. Bit of a surprise for you.”</p><p>The corners of Aziraphale’s lips turned down. “I don’t care for surprises.”</p><p>Crowley snorted. “No, of course you don’t. You like control. Tell you what, let me do this and I’ll let you command me around all you like tomorrow.”</p><p>And oh, that was a very enticing offer. “You have a deal, Mr. Crowley.”</p><p>A smirk pulled at Crowley’s lips as he tucked a hand behind his head. Aziraphale’s eyes wandered down to his neck, the light in Crowley’s room just bright enough to see the way the tendons and muscles flexed. His hand would fit perfectly around it, could squeeze just tight enough to drive Crowley absolutely mad. It would be so easy to pin Crowley down, and Aziraphale knew he would love it.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes snapped back up to Crowley’s face. He was watching him intently, a hungry light radiating out of him. Aziraphale was sure he’d seen some of the desire written clearly across his own face.</p><p>“I was thinking about how easy it would be to pin you down by your throat.”</p><p>A visible shudder racked Crowley’s body, and Aziraphale knew it wasn’t from disgust. Crowley’s lids drooped and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh yeah? And would you want to hurt me?”</p><p>“Mmm, only in ways you’d like.”</p><p>Crowley swallowed, those throat muscles drawing his attention once more. “And what exactly would you do?”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “That is a dangerous road to go down, my dear. In case you forgot, we agreed to keep this strictly professional.”</p><p>“No, yeah, totally. Very professional, this. Haven’t you ever described in excruciating detail all the ways you’d sexual destroy your business partner before?”</p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You’re a complete menace, my dear. I won’t indulge you.”</p><p>But oh, how he wanted to. Even if he couldn’t touch him, he would love to take his own cock in hand right now as he explained all the ways he would make Crowley scream. How he would hold him down and open him up slowly, possibly with toys, before taking him on his cock. Or perhaps he would start with that devilish mouth, making him open wide as he fucked into his throat until he gagged on it. And Crowley would love every minute of it, he knew he would. Crowley would be so, so good for him.</p><p>Crowley, not hearing his mental imaginings, scrunched up his face. “Fine. Have it your own, boring way.”</p><p>“Mmm, good boy.”</p><p>Crowley inhaled sharply, his lips falling open, and Aziraphale knew he’d have to be satisfied with that reaction for now.</p><p>“Now I really must be going. My bath water is getting warm, and I’d like to enjoy it before bed without you being a nuisance.”</p><p>All Crowley seemed to be able to do for a moment was nod, before he shook himself out of it. “Right, sure. You do that.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow. Six pm sharp at the art gallery.”</p><p>“Yep, wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley flashed him a smirk. “Night, angel.”</p><p>The screen went black and Aziraphale set it on the counter. For someone who claimed to be heavily experienced in terms of sex, Crowley was easily flustered. But perhaps it was simply the fact that Crowley had always been the one to take charge before. As the son to a major crime boss, he would need to make himself feel big. Showing weakness and vulnerability to someone would be unthinkable, and as the one with all the cards he’d feel the need to show his dominance.</p><p>Oh, how lovely it would be to be the first to dominate him. To watch him come undone for the first time. Aziraphale found he wanted that very much. But for this one time, he would deny himself his desires. His business came first, and he would do nothing to compromise it, even if the mental image of Crowley’s face lax with ecstasy was sure to haunt his dreams for the foreseeable future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I had never watched Masters of Sex or Prodigal Son before writing this, but having now binged them, I've discovered that I somehow inadvertently wrote this Aziraphale to be 60% Aziraphale, 20% Bill Masters, and 20% Martin Whitly. Which is a very nice combination for me. Also, I just want to say that Lucian is a good dad who is just trying to look out for his slutty, slutty son. </p><p>And I'm back with the recommendations!!! My first rec is going to... *drum roll*... <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740230/chapters/73149855">On the GardenWall</a> !<br/>This is an extremely fun Human AU that I don't think is getting nearly enough love and I would like to rectify that. </p><p>Crowley loses access to his flat for several days, and needing a place to crash, uses the app GardenWall. GardenWall is a community based app in which users can help out fellow Londoners. When someone who seems too good to be true, possibly an angel, offers to let him sleep in his flat during the day while he's at work, Crowley jumps at the chance. It's not like they'll ever actually meet, right?</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/KiaraMGrey1">Twitter</a> for updates and occasional polls for upcoming fics!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gallery was abuzz with low chatter, the elite of London dotted among the artwork and bare white walls. They’d claim to be there for the work, but even a novice to this world could tell that these people were far more interested in their own reflection than any brushstrokes on canvas. Aziraphale hated the lot of them. Conniving, disingenuous people who he’d rather see burn to the ground than take his place at the table. But alas, if he wanted to keep ahead in this business… Aziraphale sipped his champagne and looked up at a painting of a dark landscape with a single man stood on a hill. The shadows gave the feeling of deep sorrow and loneliness, possibly loss, and he found himself pulled into the work.</p>
<p>“Mr. Fell!” called a voice, dragging him back to the real world.</p>
<p>He grimaced, then tried to hide it as he looked up at the young man and woman who had come to stand beside him. “Ah, Mr. Grant. How are you?”</p>
<p>Mr. Grant, an up-and-coming politician whom Aziraphale had his eye one, offered a gracious smile. “I’m well. Up several points in the polls, in fact.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale hummed. “How exciting for you.”</p>
<p>Mr. Grant chuckled. “Don’t act like you had nothing to do with it. After our last chat I got a call from my team. They told me you’d made a generous donation.”</p>
<p>“I did indeed. In my line of work, it pays to be generous with my friends.”</p>
<p>“And what is it you do, Mr. Fell?” asked the woman beside Mr. Grant.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, let me introduce my wife, Emma. Mr. Fell is a, well, we’ll say he’s a businessman.”</p>
<p>Emma raised her eyebrows. “And what business is it that you do?”</p>
<p>Mr. Grant seemed a bit uncomfortable, but Aziraphale was used to being asked these questions. “The kind that is best left in the shadows and not examined too closely by civilized people, Mrs. Grant.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “Oh! And are you… influential?”</p>
<p>Mr. Grant chuckled. “Darling, Mr. Fell is the <em>most </em>influential in the business. His word is law.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know about that,” he demurred, even though it was absolutely true.</p>
<p>There was a murmuring of voices near the door and a bit of a commotion, making Aziraphale turn his gaze in that direction. What he saw was enough to expel the breath from his lungs. Crowley strode through the door like he owned the place, and if Aziraphale didn’t know better he would think he did. His black suit was tailored perfectly to fit his lithe body, with red roses sewn into the seams around the cuffs. The jacket dipped low to his breastbone, revealing his bare chest. It was cinched at the waist, making it flare a bit and gave him some shape. The ruby earrings glistened from his ears, and true to his word he wore a matching necklace. Aziraphale’s eye tracked down his body and landed on his feet. Shining black pumps accentuated with red trim clicked against the tile floor as he walked, making his already long legs appear miles long. The whole look was finished with a dark red lipstick. </p>
<p>Aziraphale had seen many wonders and beauties in his life, and yet in that moment it felt as though he’d never looked up true perfection until now. Crowley was radiant, a smile curling his smug lips. His hair hung loose around his face, wisps tickling the underside of his chin. Aziraphale had the strongest urge to reach out and touch, to weave his fingers within those strands and yank. Crowley's eyes found Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“God, would you look at that,” Mr. Grant said with a laugh. “Not exactly the image of masculinity men of your generation upheld, is it Mr. Fell?”</p>
<p>Blue eyes flashed to the younger man. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Mr. Grant, who wasn’t paying attention, waved a hand at Crowley, who was now making his way through the crowd toward them. “I mean look at him. Since when did men start wearing heels?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale clenched his jaw, but before he could say anything, Crowley sauntered up to them.</p>
<p>“Angel! Sorry I’m late, got caught up in traffic.” Crowley leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek.</p>
<p>Aziraphale took great joy in the way Mr. Grant paled and swallowed upon realizing his massive misstep.</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright darling. I was just talking with Mr. Grant here, and he was telling me his opinions on the state of masculinity in today’s standards.  Mr. Grant, would you care to share with my date, Anthony Crowley, what you were saying?”</p>
<p>If it was possible, he went even more pale. “Anthony Crowley? As in son of Lucian Morningstar?”</p>
<p>Crowley flashed him a smile full of daggers. “The very same. And I would love to hear what you think on the matter.”</p>
<p>Mr. Grant forced a smile and shook his head. “Terribly sorry, I really think I need to use the restroom. Please, excuse me.”</p>
<p>They watched as he practically ran away, dragging his wife by the hand. Crowley's lips curled into a smile as he looked back to Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming I missed something.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale pressed his lips together in distaste. “Nothing particularly interesting. Just someone who thought I gave a single care to their bigoted ideals.”</p>
<p>“Eh, just ignore them.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes flashed. “Absolutely not. What sort of message would that send? No, if you’re going to appear as my partner, we’ll need to ensure they respect you as much as they do me.”</p>
<p>Crowley raised a brow. “So what will you do?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, nothing too drastic. Just make it known that crude remarks will not be tolerated. I’ll send Uriel to have a word with him.”</p>
<p>Crowley finally turned to fully face him, a wide grin overtaking his face. “Oh, angel, are you defending my honor?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale sniffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is just as much about me.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is. Now, is there any way I can get a good drink at this place?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale waved down a waiter with a tray of champagne. Crowley took a glass with a thanks and tilted it back. Aziraphale didn’t try to hide the way he eyed the long expanse of Crowley’s throat. The ruby necklace sat snugly around the base, and he absently reached out to straighten it. Crowley stiffened for a moment, until Aziraphale removed his hand.</p>
<p>“The rubies were an excellent choice. Very elegant.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. The whole thing isn’t too much?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale looked over Crowley’s body, that possessive urge flaring up inside him. “Not at all. You’re the envy of everyone in this room, I suspect.”</p>
<p>That cocksure smirk appeared once more. “Well then, nothing new there?”</p>
<p>“You certainly are a vain thing.”</p>
<p>“So? You like that about me, I can tell.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Oh can you, now?”</p>
<p>They began to walk, their eyes on the artwork. “Yep. I’ve become very good at reading men over the years, as I’m sure you have as well. Though I imagine we gained this insight through drastically different means.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle. “Goodness, you make me wonder what it is you think about me. Do you imagine I’m some greatly brutal man, who has never given another an ounce of pleasure?”</p>
<p>Golden eyes raked down his form. “Oh no, Mr. Fell, I’m certain you could bring all sorts of pleasure were you to set your mind to it. But we all have talents that we specialize in, don’t we? Mine just so happen to reside within the bedroom. Or the living room. Or the shower. Really, I’m not picky.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled, enjoying the confidence that radiated like a aura around the young crime lord. “And I wonder what sort of talents you might possess to make you so sure you’re on equal footing with me.”</p>
<p>Crowley stopped and turned so that they were face to face, though he was obviously taller with the heels. He licked his lips, drawing Aziraphale’s eyes.</p>
<p>“And wouldn’t you just like to find out.”</p>
<p>A hum rumbled deep in Aziraphale’s chest as he tilted his head and allowed his eyes to speak for him.  “Believe me Crowley, I think we both might surprise each other.”</p>
<p>A puff of breath escaped Crowley and a lovely red flush crept up his neck. Aziraphale had wondered if the pleasure of looking at Crowley would fade with familiarity as the novelty wore off, but he was pleased to find the exact opposite. He was still just as lovely as the first time he had laid eyes on him, and the monster that lived within Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to claim him as his own. He would make such a lovely trophy, a prize to set on his mantle for everyone to see. The son of his greatest rival, reduced to his pet. But that wasn’t the agreement. And he needed to put the business first. Their moment was broken when a group of people approached.</p>
<p>“Mr. Fell. I didn’t realize you would be attending tonight.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale dragged his eyes from Crowley and to the man who stood beside him. “Ah, Judge Thomson. Yes, it was a bit of a last-minute decision. But Crowley does love art, and life is so much easier when we indulge our partners, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>He saw Crowley turn to stare at him out of the corner of his eyes but continued to look at the other man.</p>
<p>Judge Thomson raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Crowley. “Oh, yes, of course. I apologize, but I didn’t realize you had a partner and I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” He held out a hand to Crowley. “Pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned and shook his hand. “Anthony Crowley, the pleasure is mine.”</p>
<p>Shock registered on the other mans face. Of course any dirty judge knew all about Lucian Morningstar and his son. Aziraphale noted the exchanged glances of the others in the group.</p>
<p>Judge Thomson cleared in throat. “You wouldn’t happen to be of any relation to Mr. Morningstar, would you?”</p>
<p>Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “Only in that he sired me and then plucked me from the dredges of obscurity in the hopes that I’ll someday take over the family business. But besides that, none at all.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes at Crowley’s theatrics. He was a ridiculous man. Judge Thomson seemed to be trying to find an appropriate response.</p>
<p>“Ah, of course. I thought your name sounded familiar. And, I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. You said you’re business partners now?”</p>
<p>Crowley cast a glance at Aziraphale. “Well, business partners, crime partners, sexual partners.” He waved his mostly empty champagne glass around. “Take your pick, really.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” said a man to Thomson’s left, who Aziraphale recognized as a member of Parliament. “We hadn’t realized your two, um, businesses were working together.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said, resting a hand on Crowley’s waist. “We realize it is a bit shocking, given who we are, but look at him. I could hardly resist the temptation. Not to mention our combined efforts are good for both of us.”</p>
<p>The other men seemed a bit nervous, but nodded along.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can only imagine,” Judge Thomson said. “And Mr. Morningstar is in support?”</p>
<p>Crowley snorted. “Are you kidding? He was overjoyed. I managed to seal the biggest deal of his career, and I didn’t even need to step into a boardroom.”</p>
<p>The other men chuckled, though they still seemed uncertain. “Indeed. Well, gentlemen, we’ll leave you to your evening. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale inclined his head and watched as they walked away, all leaning in to speak to each other.  “I imagine the whole gallery will know we’re together by the time the night is through.”</p>
<p>Crowley hummed. “Good.”</p>
<p>They began to walk again, and Aziraphale actually took the time to examine the art. It was a few minutes before Crowley spoke.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale, have you been having me watched?”</p>
<p>This made Aziraphale pause, turning to look at the other man. “What would make you think that?”</p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes remained on the painting in front of them, a depiction of a young girl in a blue dress beside a lake. “How did you know I love art?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale blinked, trying to think of what he meant. “Do you? I was simply making up an excuse to be here.”</p>
<p>Crowley turned to look at him, and the expression on his face was the most serious Aziraphale had ever seen him. “And you’re telling me the truth?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am. I have no need to put surveillance on you at this time.”</p>
<p>“But you would?” Crowley asked, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“If I thought you were a danger to my business or you proved to be untrustworthy. But please, don’t act like you wouldn’t do the exact same thing to me. It’s the nature of the business.”</p>
<p>A moment passed, then Crowley looked away. “I suppose it is.”</p>
<p>“So,” Aziraphale said, attempting to get the conversation off such touchy subjects. “You say you’re into art. Does any of the art here catch your attention?”</p>
<p>A smile finally reappeared on Crowley’s face. “There are a few pieces that have caught my eye.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And which is your favorite?”</p>
<p>Crowley hummed and let his eyes wander the gallery, then began to walk towards the back with purpose. Aziraphale kept pace, actually interested in what Crowley’s answer would be. There were several striking pieces here, with hard lines and sharp colors that caught the eye. But Crowley moved past all of these. He finally stopped at a painting near the back. Aziraphale gazed up at it. </p>
<p>A winged man crouched within foliage, only visible from the side. Black wings were tucked close to a bare body built from angles and the ground was charred and burned at their feet. But their face was turned upward, looking at something out of view to them, and their expression was one of awe. It was a curious choice. The being, a demon Aziraphale supposed, didn’t look powerful or grand. There was no great battle pictured or flaming swords.</p>
<p>“Why this one?”</p>
<p>“Well for one thing, it’s technically very well done. But beyond that, I enjoy the emotion it elicits from me.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale tilted his head. “And what emotion is that?”</p>
<p>“Loneliness,” he answered immediately, drawing Aziraphale up short.</p>
<p>“You enjoy feeling lonely?”</p>
<p>“No, not particularly. But while it’s lonely, it’s also hopeful. The way they’re looking up at something we can’t see, as though it isn’t for us. They’re seeing something that brings them to awe, that makes a creature forged in fire hide among the bushes like a common animal just get another glimpse. It draws you in, makes you want to know what they’re seeing. So really, this painting isn’t even about them. The subject is whatever is beyond this border.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stared up at Crowley, who seemed to be lost in his imaginings, his golden eyes distant and wistful. Aziraphale had never really been interested in art himself. Sure, he had a collection of very expensive paintings and sculptures, but he had never really put much thought into it. But now, he couldn’t help but see it through Crowley’s eyes.</p>
<p>“He does look quite lonely, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Crowley agreed. “But hey, there’s still hope even for the damned.”</p>
<p>A smile curled Aziraphale’s lips. “Indeed, there is.”</p>
<p>Crowley finally looked away, and when his eyes met Aziraphale’s, the clouds seemed to dissipate. “But that’s just my opinion.”</p>
<p>“Well for what it’s worth, I found it incredibly fascinating. Do you create art yourself?”</p>
<p>“Eh,” Crowley shrugged. “I dabble.”</p>
<p>“And have you ever had any of your art featured?”</p>
<p>Now Crowley laugh. “No, definitely not. No, there’s no time for that, what with the family business to run and everything.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stopped a passing waiter and retrieved two more glasses of champagne. “Pity. I’ve found that with all this power, why not do what we actually want?”</p>
<p>Crowley raised a brow and accepted the glass. “And is this what you want to be doing?”</p>
<p>“Sipping expensive champagne and talking with you? I’ve had worse evenings.”</p>
<p>A genuine smile lit up Crowley’s face. “If you continue to compliment me like that angel, I’m going to get a big head.”</p>
<p>“Oh lord, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”</p>
<p>They continued to grin at each other, until Aziraphale shook his head. “We should mingle some more with the rest of the attendees.”</p>
<p>Crowley scrunched up his face. “Do we have to? It’s exhausting, talking to peasants.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale laughed. “I didn’t realize anyone else called them that.”</p>
<p>“Is there a better name?”</p>
<p>“Not that I’ve found.”</p>
<p>Crowley waved a hand. “See? Besides, I think we should make them come to us. We don’t want to look like we actually care.”</p>
<p>“My dear, the whole point of coming out tonight was to make sure people know we’re together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but,” Crowley took a step closer, “there are other ways of making sure they know.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eye dipped down to Crowley’s mouth, then his throat. “I suppose there are. But we did agree on no kissing.”</p>
<p>“We did. But there are other ways.”</p>
<p>He brought his hand up to caress along the edge of Aziraphale’s collar, smoothing the material and fully invading his space. Aziraphale welcomed it, reaching up and capturing Crowley’s wrist in his hand. He gave him a squeeze, then brought his hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back. Crowley watched with parted lips, the pupils of his eyes dilating with the press of lips on skin. Well, if that was going to be his reaction... Aziraphale pressed another kiss to the soft skin between thumb and pointer, then turned his hand to trail light brushes up the inside of his wrist. Crowley’s breathing quickened, much to Aziraphale’s delight. Then, just because he was so enjoying his reactions, Aziraphale allowed his teeth to lightly scrape the delicate skin of Crowley’s forearm. He wasn’t expecting the low whine that escaped Crowley’s throat, or the way his arm jerked in his hand. When he looked up with a smile, he found Crowley almost dazed.</p>
<p>“Fuck, angel, warn a guy first.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale looked around and found several sets of wide eyes on them, all of which quickly turned away upon being caught staring. “Well, I daresay we’ve been noticed. It won’t take long for word to spread.”</p>
<p>Crowley blinked and looked around. “Oh, right. Good.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale took a step back and released his hand. “Right, well. We should at least go speak with the curators of this gala.”</p>
<p>Crowley brought a hand up to card through his hair. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go before we actually start a scene.”</p>
<p>“Oh, as though you would be opposed to that.”</p>
<p>Crowley grinned. “You’re right, that sounds like a good time.”</p>
<p>He turned and walked back towards the front of the building. Aziraphale turned, only looking back to the painting once more, then followed after.</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crowley on the Outside: This is fine.<br/>Crowley on the Inside: It was not fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, recommendation number two! This chapter, my reccomendation is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30806069/chapters/76045610">Connection</a> by AppleSeeds! </p>
<p>In March 2020 when the UK goes into Lockdown, Crowley is faced with the unenviable task of homeschooling Warlock. A silver lining emerges when Warlock starts attending literature classes on Zoom run by local bookseller Aziraphale, who Crowley finds extraordinarily attractive. Crowley jumps at the chance when the opportunity arises to actually talk to Aziraphale away from Warlock and his classmates, and the two of them begin to build a friendship via Zoom. When they realise their friendship could be the beginning of something more, they explore ways to feel connected to each other until the day comes when they can finally be together in real life.</p>
<p>It's very fun and super cute, with just the right amount of secondhand embarrassment for the poor boys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>